Invisible in Love
by LittelDi
Summary: Chanyeol mungkin tak menydarinya - itu yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Namun sebenarnya tidak. /GS/CHANBAEK/Semi M/bahasa non-baku
1. Chapter 1

Ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat disana.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" Tanya Byun Jinki setelah mengambil satu suapan makan malam bersama putri bungsungnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab dan menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, "Baik."

"Baguslah kalo gitu, jaga selalu kakakmu." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku selalu merasa bersalah melihatnya." Jinki menatap Baekhyun dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku harap kalian selalu baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Perkataan Papahnya ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Semuanya tentang kakaknya dan dia senang. Bahagia. Matanya melirik kakaknya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam. Di dalam hati, dia berharap _semuanya akan baik-baik saja._


	2. Chapter 2

Park Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah itu yang terbuka dan menampakan Byun Baekhyun yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lu gak bangunin gue? Jadi telatkan." Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil samping Chanyeol yang berada di balik kemudi. Tangannya langsung bergerak mengambil sabuk pengaman lalu memasangnya dan Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Lagian, emangnya gue pengasuh lu apa sampe harus ngebangunin lu mulu dari smp?" Dia memutar kemudinya ketika harus memutari taman untuk keluar dari rumah megah milik keluarga Kim.

"Lu sama temen sendiri perhitungan banget dah." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan hpnya dari tas tangannya. "Nah, sebenernya lu mau kuliah ato apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melirik Baekhyun yang hanya membawa tas tangannya.

"Gak jadi, anterin gue ke rumah Luhan aja ya."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Main lah, mau apalagi emangnya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, "Baek-" Baekhyun langsung memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa pria itu bakal menceramahinya panjang lebar, _lagian salah siapa coba?_ , "Salah siapa yang gak bangunin gue." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Udah gede, bangun sendiri dong."

"Selama masih ada lu, kenapa enggak?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Guekan selamanya gakkan disamping lu terus Baek. Gue juga harus nikah, seluruh perhatian gue gakkan ada lagi buat lu. Jadi lu harus mulai belajar dari sekarang."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Tau kok tau, udah ah berhenti ceramahnya, fokus sama jalan sana." Pertintah Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Chanyeol berdecak dan memutuskan untuk fokus dengan jalanan yang cukup ramai. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyalakan musik agar tak bosan.

"Mau lagu apa?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menepis tangannya pelan dan membuatnya kembali memegang kemudi mobil dengan kedua tangan. "Terserah. Jangan yang lembut."

"Oke." Baekhyun langsung memilih lagunya dan memutarnya ketika merasa dia suka. Perempuan itu kembali duduk tegak pada kursinya dan memainkan hpnya.

Chanyeol mengerem perlahan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Matanya melirik Baekhyun kemudian menatap jalanan di depannya lagi.

"Gimana kabarnya Jae Ah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menjawab membuat Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu yang ternyata menatapnya juga. "Gimana kabar kakakmu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan matanya melihat ke luar mobil, "Lampunya sudah berubah."

Chanyeol menatap lampu lalu lintas dan tak lama kemudian terdengar klakson mobil yang nyaring dari belakang mobilnya membuatnya dengan cepat menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Baik." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan-kapan kita jalan bareng ya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan melirik Baekhyun yang kini hanya menatap jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Terserah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol memotong perlahan semua daging steaknya hingga menjadi bagian kecil kemudian dia menukarnya dengan piring milik Jae Ah yang ada disampingnya.

"Makanlah yang itu."

Jae Ah menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengambil stick kentangnya dengan tangan kemudian mencocolnya kedalam saus dan memakannya. Chanyeol melirik temannya itu kemudian menggeleng. "Yakin cuman mau itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Makanlah."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mulai memotong steaknya sendiri dan memakannya. Dia melirik Jae Ah dan berbincang-bincang dengan wanita itu.

Baekhyun melirik kakaknya dan Chanyeol kemudian menatap keluar gedung tempat restoran mereka berada. Dia tidak suka suasana restorannya. Terlalu kaku dan formal.

Tangannya mengambil satu polong kentang goreng lagi dan memakannya.

"... hahaha.." Jae Ah tertawa, tangannya bergerak menutup bibirnya sementara tawa itu terus mengalun.

"Sungguh..." Chanyeol terus bercerita dan mereka saling berbicara tanpa melibatkan Baekhyun sama sekali.

* * *

"Apakah sudah?"

Chanyeol bertanya ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan sesi makan malamnya. Matanya melirik Jae Ah yang mengangguk kemudian dia berdiri tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan puding pesanannya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol menarik kursi roda Jae Ah mundur kemudian mendorongnya untuk ke meja kasir dan membayar makanannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tergesa-gesa menghabiskan pudingnya kemudian berlari menyusul Chanyeol dan Jae Ah.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil kembali kartu kreditnya kemudian mendorong kembali kursi roda Jae Ah keluar dari restoran itu menuju lift.

Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan tangan yang memegang erat tas lusu selempangnya. Kepalanya di tengok kanan kirikan menatap setiap detai desain gedung itu.

Chanyeol menekan tombol panah bawah ketika sampai di hadapan lift. Dia terus mengobrol dengan Jae Ah dan sesekali tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun langsung berdiri di paling belakang pojok kotak lift dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding samping. Kaki kanannya dia goyang-goyangkan dengan malas.

"Kenapa?"

"Heum?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dan bertanya. Jae Ah langsung ikut menatap adiknya yang meliriknya kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Ah enggak kenapa-napa kok."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berbicara dengan jae Ah lagi.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan lift menuju basement bawah gedung itu, Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan kosong.

* * *

Chanyeol telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda Jae Ah menuju kamar kakaknya yang ada di lantai atas rumah mereka.

"Stop."

Baekhyun berhenti mendorong saat Jae Ah memerintahkannya. Jarak mereka menuju tangga tak seberapa jauh lagi.

Jae Ah menumpu kedua tangannya pada tangan kursi rodanya kemudian berdiri. "Beresin semuanya, gak usah akting lagi. Gak ada siapa siapa disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Jae Ah pergi menaiki tangga dengan sendirinya menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun melipat kursi roda itu kemudian membawanya ikut naik ke lantai atas untuk disimpan di kamar Jae Ah.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bahasanya memang bakal campur aduk, siapa sih yang ngomong ke orang tuanya sendiri lu-gue? menurut gue itu gak sopan, makannya awal itu formal, nanti juga kalian tahu kenapa gue kasih mereka pemakaian kata yang formal sama non-formal, coba tebak aja kita kalau ngomong formal untuk siapa saja. Kok keluarga Kim? Ya, emang Kim, seharusnya Baekhyun juga memakai marga Kim, tapi dia tetap memakai marga aslinya.**

 **Ceritanya akan sangat lama dan perlahan, dan ini masih awal.**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun melilitkan kakinya dengan malas pada kaki Luhan yang berbaring berlawanan arah di sofa panjang dengannya. Dia sedang bermain di rumah Luhan dan kini mereka sedang menonton film.

"Asa terlalu ganteng disini." Baekhyun memasukkan segenggam popcron kedalam mulutnya. "Gue suka aktingnya."

Luhan berdecak, "Lu mah, ngeliat yang ganteng dikit langsung kesemsem dah." Kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan memasukkan popcronnya satu persatu kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun menggelitik telapak kaki Luhan hingga temannya itu menggelinjang kegelian. "YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas ketika Luhan berdiri dan menghentak hentakkan kakinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gelinya sendiri. Aneh memang, tapi ampuh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Udah ah lanjut nonton."

"Awas kalau kaya gitu lagi." Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan cemberut namun tetap duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tertawa geli. Membuat Baekhyuk ingin memeluknya dengan erat karena greget.

"Aigoo, uri Luhanie~" Baekhyun hanya mencubit pipi Luhan kemudian menonton filmnya lagi.

Luhan melotot kemudian membersihkan pipinya dari tangan Baekhyun. Dia mengambil minuman botol coca-colanya kemudian meminumnya setelah berkata, "Kenapa tidak main sama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kenapa emangnya?" Dia menatap Luhan dengan mata menyipit dan bibir berpout. "Jahatnya~"

Luhan memutar matanya, "Mulai dah."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Memangnya salah ya kalau gue gak main sama Chanyeol?"

"Enggak juga sih." Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk nonton dengan tangan yang memasukan popcron ke mulutnya dengan teratur. "Gue hanya mikir, "Tumben lu masih inget ada temen lu yang lain"." Luhan tertawa.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Elah, gue inget lah. Cuman ya gitu."

"Gue tau, gue tau kok, santai aja." Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis. "Mau pesen pizza enggak?"

* * *

Chanyeol memutar kemudinya saat akan melewati taman rumah milik keluarga Xi agar sampai di pintu utama rumah itu. Dia tersenyum kemudian menekan klakson mobilnya saat melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berbicara sambil tertawa dengan keras. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek, udah dateng tuh." Luhan yang pertama kali sadar Chanyeol tiba dan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan mereka. Kaca jendela di kursi samping pengemudi terbuka dan Jae Ah duduk disana.

"Hello Luhan." Sapa Jae Ah.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Bye bye Lu."

Luhan tak menimpali sapaan Jae Ah dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya. "Eum, bye bye."

Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Dia menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Entar kita main yaw!"

"Sip! Telepon aja, Sehun bakal ngerti kok."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, "Dasar."

Chanyeol menekan klakson mobilnya dan Luhan menatap pria itu. "Hati-hati Park."

"Sip, bye Lu."

"Heum, bye bye."

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan untuk memutari taman keluarga Xi kemudian keluar dari kawasan rumah itu.

Baekhyun menjulurkan badannya keluar mobil untuk melihat Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baek, jangan seperti itu." Kata Jae Ah, Baekhyun langsung menipiskan senyumannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup kaca mobilnya diikuti Jae Ah yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari kaca spionnya lalu menatap Jae Ah yang ternyata menatapnya balik dengan sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol membalas senyuman wanita itu dan fokus menjalankan mobilnya lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol berdiri menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas yang perempuan itu masuki keesokan harinya. Tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan kepalanya tertunduk menatap sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sepatu.

Pintu ruangan di depannya terbuka dan seorang guru keluar duluan dari sana membuat Chanyeol menegakkan badan dan memberikan salam.

Tak lama kemudian para mahasiswa dari kelas itu keluar satu persatu.

".. Sial sekali lu Kyung." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dengan temannya - Do Kyungsoo - sambil tertawa sedangkan temennya itu cemberut.

"Gara-gara siapa juga." Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian menatap ke depannya dan menemukan Chanyeol disana, tangannya langsung menyikut pelan Baekhyun. "Udah dijemput noh." Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis, membuat Chanyol mengerutkan dahinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di hadapannya, kedua perempuan itu saling lirik sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata bahwa dia akan pulang duluan karena Jong In sudah menunggunya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengucapkan " _hati-hati ya, jangan lupa pake pengaman!"_ dan Kyungsoo memerah.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, tak habis fikir. Ini di tempat umum dan bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mereka bertatapan beberapa detik sebelum perempuan itu jalan duluan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menyusul perempuan itu dan berjalan beriringan.

"Kita main yuk." Ajak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian merangkul Baekhyun.

"Tumben ngajak gue, biasanya gue yang selalu ngajak lu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Sekali-kali boleh lah, lagian gue-kan gakkan lama juga disininya."

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Oke, call! Mau kemana?"

"Taman Bermain?" Chanyeol bertanya, "Kita ajak Jae Ah gimana? Dia pasti seneng juga."

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kemudian memanggilnya, "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menatap Chanyeol, "Kita aja gimana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Gak apa sih, hanya ingin aja." Chanyeol diam.

"Yahh, sayang, padahal kayaknya seru ajak Jae Ah."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tapi gak masalah kok kalau lu mau aja kakak gue, ajak aja. Lagiankan lebih banyak lebih seru dan lu juga gakkan lama disini."

Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya dan membuat jarak dengan Baekhyun. "Biarlah, nanti aja gue ajak Jae Ah main berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Ayo kita ke Taman Bermain sekarang!"

"Ayo!" Baekhyun berseru riang lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang langsung mengejarnya sambil tertawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Jae Ah tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang menaiki tangga tanpa meliriknya. Dia berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di ujung tangga lantai atas tempat mereka berada. "Cemburu saat Chanyeol lebih ingin sama gue _lagi_? Lu tahu? Meskipun gue cacat, Chanyeol _akan_ _selalu_ ingin sama gue."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Gak."

"Ohh, jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu sayang." Jae Ah berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Baekhyun, menggenggam rahang adiknya dengan keras. "Tatap gue!"

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan datar.

"Jangan seperti ini pada kakakmu sendiri Baekhyun-ah." Jae Ah tersenyum miring, kemudian menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. "Apa? Kenapa? Lu marah sama gue?" Tanyanya saat Baekhyun menatapnya kembali dengan datar sambil memegang pipinya.

"Apa yang lu mau hah?"

"Gak ada. Gue hanya ingin melakukan itu saja." Jae Ah tertawa, kemudian menampar Baekhyun lagi lebih keras. Lagi dan lagi.

Jae Ah menarik rambut Baekhyun kebelakang dengan keras hingga mendongak dan menamparnya sambil tersenyum. "Itu tak seberapa dengan yang gue rasakan waktu dulu."

* * *

Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu.

Dia memberhentikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu sambil membawa satu kantung belanjaan yang di belikannya untuk Jae Ah.

"Jae Ah!" Serunya nyaring saat memasuki rumah itu lagi. Dia tersenyum lebar namun terhenti ketika kepalanya terangkat dari dalam kantung yang dilihatnya dan menemukan Jae Ah berdiri dengan kaki gemetar diambang tangga atas. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memegang leher Jae Ah dan mendorongnya untuk jatuh dari atas sana. "Baekhyun!"

"Chan - Chanyeol!" Jae Ah mencicit.

Chanyeol langsung berlari, menjatuhkan kantungnya dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan melepaskan tangannya hingga Jae Ah terjatuh namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya agar tidak menyentuh tangga.

Jae Ah menjerit ketakutan namun saat merasakan tubuhnya di dekap oleh Chanyeol dia langsung menangis dengan keras.

Chanyeol membopong tubuh Jae Ah dan menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar. "Baek." Panggilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Jae Ah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadanya. Dia merasakan tubuh wanita itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Shhhtt, jangan menangis, jangan menangis Jae, aku ada disini, aku ada disini." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jae Ah dengan lembut, matanya dia alihkan ke arah Baekhyun pergi dan menghela nafasnya saat melihat perempuan itu menghilang masuk ke kamarnya. "Byun Baekhyun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya.

"Jae." Panggilnya

Jae Ah tertawa. "Bangun pemalas, ini udah siang."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya di samping Jae Ah. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil meregangkan tubuh.

Jae Ah melirik jam alarmnya. "Delapan, jam berapa kamu mau ketemuan sama temanmu?"

"Sepuluh." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Jae Ah dengan dalam membuat yang di tatap memerah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku jelek belum cuci muka." Kata Jae Ah sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan - memalu.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Oke, oke." Dia berdiri, "Kalau gitu ayo kita sikat gigi dan cuci muka, lalu sarapan."

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menyoroti wajahnya dengan teriknya. Dia membuka matanya dan pusing langsung menyerbunya.

Suara ketukan pintu yang intens membuatnya bangkit dari posisinya berbaring di atas lantai dekat jendela kamarnya dan merangkan naik ke tempat tidurnya sambil mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Masuk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat kepala pelayan dirumahnya masuk. Bibi Ohm.

"Makan pagi sudah siap nona."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tolong bawa kesini saja."

"Baik."

Bibi Ohm mengangguk kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah dan membaringkan tubuhnya serta menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia sangat _lemas_ dan ingin tidur kembali.

* * *

Kim Kibum menghentikan tawanya saat melihat kepala pelayannya masuk ke ruangan makan seorang diri. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Nona ingin makan di kamarnya nyonya."

Kibum mengerutkan dahi dan mengangguk. Matanya menatap Jae Ah dan Chanyeol yang berhenti makan. "Lanjutkan sarapannya, Baekhyun kadang-kadang suka kaya gitu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapannya diselingi beberapa percakapan dan tawa.

Bibi Ohm membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan untuk Baekhyun dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar nona mudanya.

Dia mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya membukanya.

"Nona, sarapannya sudah saya bawa." Bibi Ohm menutup pintu, lalu berjalan memutari tempat tidur Baekhyun untuk meletakkan nampan itu pada nakas kosong di dekat jendela.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuka selimutnya. Dia menatap Bibi Ohm yang berhenti disamping jendela kamarnya. "Ah, letakkan disini aja Bi, aku akan memakannya langsung." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Bibi Ohm menatap nona mudanya dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas kasur. "Saya akan membersihkannya."

Baekhyun menatap lantai kamarnya yang kotor dengan darah keringnya. "Maaf membuat bibi harus membersihkannya."

Bibi Ohm tersenyum, "Tak apa nona, sudah tugas saya."


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah itu dan menemukan Bibi Ohm berdiri disana dengan resah. "Bagaimana keadannya?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka berdiri di depan Bibi Ohm.

"Nona sedang tidur, saya sudah memberikan obat pada lukanya, tapi saya khawatir nona." Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya balik.

Luhan dan Sehun berlari memasuki rumah itu diikuti Bibi Ohm dari belakang dan memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Kibum, Chanyeol, serta Jae Ah menatapnya dengan bingung. Mereka menundukkan badannya. "Hallo." Sapa mereka dengan sopan

"Ada apa ini?" Kibum tersenyum, "Kenapa kalian sangat buru-buru sekali."

"Haha, tidak ada apa-apa tante. Baekhyun membuat kami harus cepet-cepet masuk ke kamarnya kalau enggak kita harus membayar makan siangannya selama satu bulan." Kata Luahn sambil tertawa. Sehun yang disampingnya ikut tertawa.

"Iya tante."

Kibum tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya udah sana masuk ke kamar Baekhyun."

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kemudian membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun diikuti Bibi Ohm.

* * *

Mereka tiba dikamar Baekhyun dan langsung masuk dan Bibi Ohm mengunci kamar itu rapat.

"Baekhyun, hey, Baek." Luhan naik ketempat tidur dan menarik Baekhyun yang menutup kedua matanya dengan damai kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan namanya di panggil berulang kali diiringi usapan pada kepalanya.

"Baek, ini gue, Luhan, lu bisa dengar gue gak?" Tanya Luhan. "Ya Tuhan Baek." Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata ketika melihat seprai putih yang dipakai Baekhyun berganti warna. Baekhyun menutup matanya lagi dan hampir tertidur saat Luhan menyerukan bahwa dia tak boleh tidur lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah membersihkan serta membalut lukanya dan Baekhyun kekurangan darah." Kata Sehun dengan raut khawatir. "Sepertinya dia menambah lukanya lagi."

"Apakah kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"..." Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk Baekhyun makin erat. "Baek, bangun, jangan tidur ya?"

* * *

"Ya! Lu, bener-bener Baek! Sungguh menyusahkan." Sehun menggurutu saat dia harus menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Salah siapa yang telat, ayo cepat."

Chanyeol, Kibum dan Jae Ah menatap mereka yang menuruni tangga.

"Gagal Sehun?" Tanya Kibum

Sehun hanya bisa menampilkan wajah memelasnya pada Kibum. "Dia curang tante."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun. Luhan yang berdiri disamping mereka menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang tante, dia minta untuk makan di rumah makan kesukaannya." Kata Luhan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Sehun. Kedua mata itu terlihat sayu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, jika Baekhyun ingin menginap bilang ya?"

"Oke tante."

"Oke Mam." Kata Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Dan Sehun bergegas pergi dari sana diikuti Luhan dan Bibi Ohm yang membawa tas ransel Baekhyun dibelakang.

Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil Sehun dibagian penumpang belakang kemudian Sehun menurunkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan disana dan Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk berbaring padanya.

"Terimakasih Bi." Kata Sehun saat mengambil tas ransel Baekhyun.

"Sama sama tuan."

Sehun berlari memutari mobilnya kemudian masuk ke balik kemudi dan meletakkan tas itu disamping kursi pengemudi. Dia memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Jae Ah menelusuri koridor menuju tempat kelas Baekhyun berada keesokan harinya.

Mereka berbicara satu sama lain dengan serunya hingga tertawa dan membuat beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menatapnya.

"Nah, ini dia kelasnya." Kata Chanyeol saat mereka di depan kelas Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri disamping Jae Ah.

"Masih belajar?" Tanya Jae Ah sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pintu kelas itu terbuka dan profesor Kim keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti murid lainnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat tak melihat Baekhyun diantara orang-orang yang keluar dari sana. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Jae Ah yang mengerutkan dahi untuk melihat ke dalam kelas.

Ada Kyungsoo disana yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kyungsoo tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Panggil Chanyeol membuat wanita itu terkejut dan dengan ragu menatap pria itu.

"Oh ah, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya yang kosong hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun ada sama Luhan, dia bolos." Kyungsoo mencebik, "Anak itu suka main-main aja."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Sudahlah, namanya Byun Baekhyun, kalau bukan, gakkan kaya gitu."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengangguk, "Benar." Kyungsoo menarik bibir tipis, "Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sama Jae Ah, dia ada di luar." Jawabnya, "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk main, tapi sepertinya dia lebih memilih Luhan dari pada temennya ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ayolah, kau itu sama Baekhyun dari kecil, memangnya gak bosen apa? Lagian, bukankah ini juga kesempatan yang bagus untukmu?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Chanyeol tertawa dibuat tersipu, "Iya juga sih, soalnya kalau aku ajak Baekhyun duluan dia gak mau sama Jae Ah terus." Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi, "Ayo kita keluar."

"Ayo."

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang-bincang menanyai kabar dan segalanya.

"Berapa bulan disini?"

"Tiga."

Perbincangan mereka berhenti saat keluar dari kelas dan menemukan Jae Ah serta Jong In yang kini menatap mereka.

"Yo! Park Chanyeol! Teman yang tak menemui temannya sendiri hingga bertemu seperti ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian memeluk Jong In sebentar, "Sorry, sorry, emang sengaja gue gak mau ketemu sama lu kok."

Jong In langsung pura-pura menonjok perut Chanyeol, "Sialan lu!" Kemudian mereka tertawa puas.

"Ayo kita pulang Kai." Jong In menatap Kyungsoo - kekasihnya - kemudian mengangguk.

"Balik duluan broh, sampai jumpa." Jong In menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali lalu merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat dan meninggalkan Chanyeol serta Jae Ah yang menatap kepergian mereka.

"Yah, Baekhyun sedang main sama Luhan, Jae, jadi gimana dong?" Chanyeol berjalan kebelakang kursi roda Jae Ah dan mendorongnya.

Jae Ah menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya - tersenyum tana sepengetahuan Chanyeol, "Yah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin main dengannya." Jawabnya.

* * *

 **Kapan Update? Gue bakal update gak tentu, kebetulan ini udah cukup panjang, jadi bisa fast update, bisa lama kalo udah gada stok di guenya. Jujur gue selalu baper dengan apa yang gue tulis sendiri, jadi gue bisa down banget sampe nyerah dengan keadaan yang gue buat sendiri.**

 **yang minnta gue panjangin ceritanya, gue gak bisa. ini udah batas gue dalam menulis di setiap chapnya. Ngegantung? ya gue tahu dan gue gak peduli, meskipun gue tahu kalian bakal gak suka, tapi gue puas nulis itu.**

 **Thanks yang udah review, follow, sama favorite-in cerita ini. Gue gakkan banyak ninggalin note kaya gini, tapi gue sering baca review kalian kok dan gue bakal kumpulin pertanyaan kalian dan menjawabnya di ain kesempatan lagi.**

 **Regads,**

 **LittelDi**


	10. Chapter 10

Luhan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun muncul di dapur dimana dirinya berada sedang membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. "Lapar? Sebentar lagi selesai, gue buat bulgogi sama sayur bayam." Katanya ketika Baekhyun memeluknya manja dari belakang.

"Sehun udah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada bahu Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap masakan yang dibuat oleh temannya itu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Dia harus balik ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menatap sekitarnya dengan canggung. Luhan yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Mau nonton? Gue beli beberapa film baru!" Seru Luhan riang. "Pergilah ke ruang theater, nanti gue nyusul sambil bawa makanan kita ke sana."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Oke!" Katanya kemudian dia berlari menuju theater milik Luhan.

Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengat suara bel rumah Luhan yang ditekan. "Biar gue yang buka!" Teriaknya pada Luhan yang dibalas, _oke_. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan membuka pintu rumah Luhan. "Sia-pa? Ah! Chanyeol! Jae Ah!" Serunya keras hingga terdengar oleh Luhan yang ingin menghampiri Baekhyun karena penasaran siapa yang datang.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkul lenganya. "Hei Chanyeol!"

"Hey Lu, Baek!" Balas Chanyeol yang berada di balik kursi roda Jae Ah. "Boleh kita masuk? Lihat apa yang gue bawa!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penus dengan kantung belanjaan dan tersenyum lebar.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk, "Ayo masuk, kebetulan sekali gue juga baru selesai memasak makan malam, kalian ingin ikut?" Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Jae Ah mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang di belakang sedang menutup pintu.

"Yahh, sayang sekali, aku kira kalian pasti sudah makan jadi kami makan duluan sebelum kesini." Jawab Jae Ah, Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ahh, begitu, sayang sekali, sebenarnya juga gue hanya membuat dua porsi buat gue sama Baekhyun, jadi untunglah kalian sudah makan." Luhan melirik Jae Ah, "Jika tidak, _terpaksa_ gue sama Baekhyun tidak makan malam. Ah! _Mungkin_ hanya Baekhyun yang tidak makan." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menyahuti perkataan Luhan. Dia melirik Baekhyun dan pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengelus kepala Jae Ah membuat wanita itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkan duduk, kalian bebas melakukan apapun disini." Kata Luhan ketika mereka sampai di ruang santai kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur dan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian kedua temannya itu dengan datar kemudian mendorong kursi roda Jae Ah untuk berada di samping single sofa dimana dirinya akan duduk. "Maafkan Luhan, Jae." Katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Jae Ah.

"Tidak, tak apa, aku tahu Luhan tak suka padaku sejak dulu." Jawabnya sambil membalas genggaman Chanyeol. "Dia hanya tak terima karena Baekhyun yang menyebabkanku seperti ini dan menyalahkanku."

"Seharusnya dia tak seperti itu, ini semua salah Baekhyun, kita semua tahu itu dan seharusnya dia menyalahkan Baekhyun kemudian memaafkannya sepertiku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku memaafkannya meskipun aku tak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang kau yang jadi prioritasku Jae."

Jae Ah tersenyum, "Terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih banyak, hanya kau yang kupunya sekarang."


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun merogoh tas tangannya ketika mendengar dering telepon ponselnya berbunyi. Dia memindahkan kantung belajaan berisi buku yang barusan dia beli ke tangan lainnya. Dia tersenyum ketika menemukan apa yang dia cari kemudian terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Ohhh, Papa." Katanya.

Byun Jinki tersenyum lebar dan memindahkan telponnya ke telinga lain. "Sedang apa sayang?"

"Aku sedang di luar, kenapa?"

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku ingin mengajak Jae Ah makan malam sekarang, bisakah kau memberitahunya?"

Baekhyun diam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar - menatap orang-orang dan toko yang di lewatinya, "Baekhyun?" Panggil Jinki ketika tak mendengar jawaban dari putri bungsunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja, memangnya Jae Ah tak mengangkat teleponnya?"

"Tidak, Papa hanya punya nomermu, kau lupa?"

Ah, Baekhyun mengangguk, dia lupa. "Ah ya, aku akan memberitahunya sekarang."

"Terimakasih Baek, aku akan menjemputnya jam 7 malam, sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sam-" Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Jinki lebih dahulu menutup teleponnya. Dia menurunkan teleponnya dan tersenyum tipis kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

Ramai.

Itulah kata yang pertama dia terpikirkan ketika mendengar percakapan dari bawah rumahnya.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum bangun dan duduk beberapa saat untuk berdiri. Dia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menatap apa yang menjadi sumber keramaian itu dari balik tangga.

"Wah! Bagaimana liburanmu disini?" Tanya Jinki pada Chanyeol yang ikut nyambutnya saat dia tiba disana bersama Jae Ah. "Mengenang masa lalu bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Ya, aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku dengan baik disini."

Jinki menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Boleh aku yang mendorong Jae Ah?"

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan Jinki mengambil alih kursi roda Jae Ah.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kibum muncul dari dapur kemudian memeluk mantan suaminya sebentar lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo kita makan malam disini, semuanya sudah siap."

"Wahhh, aku tadinya hanya ingin makan bersama Jae Ah, aku tak tahu bahwa kau dan Chanyeol ada disini. Ayo, ayo kita makan malam sekarang." Kemudian mereka semua ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dalam diam.

Lebih baik dia kembali tidur dari pada mendengar semuanya.


	12. Chapter 12

Kibum terkejut saat ia memasuki dapur dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang makan dalam diam seorang diri disana. "Baek, belum tidur?" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya masuk untuk mengambil air minum.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Mam terbangun?" Tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk kemudian meletakan gelas minum yang sudah dipakainya di atas meja makan. "Ya, haus." Jawabnya, matanya melirik pada mangkuk di depan Baekhyun yang berisi sereal. "Kenapa makan sereal? Bukankah ada yang lain?"

"Ahh, hanya ini yang praktis." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian memakan serealnya kembali.

Kibum diam kemudian menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun.

"Eomma tidak tidur lagi?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Eomma akan menunggumu sampai selesai makan."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Dia menyuapkan serealnya dengan perlahan kedalam mulut dan meminum susunya.

Kibum memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun secara teliti, "Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya saat Baekhyun berdiri dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring, "Letakkan saja disitu, biar nanti orang lain yang cucikan."

Baekhyum mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambi air mineral kemudian meminumnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Kibum mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, dia menatap seluruh tubuh anak bungsunya dalam dia dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat sedikit perban yang meliliti paha putrinya itu. "Kakimu kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kibum kemudian melihat pada kedua pahanya yang ternyata perbannya sedikit terlihat dari balik celana yang dia pakai. "Ahhh, tak apa, hanya luka biasa."

Kibum mengangguk kemudian mendahuli Baekhyun. "Hati-hatilah, jangan ceroboh dan mengulangi hal yang sama." Katanya.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun

Luhan merangkak ke atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Sehun yang bertelanjang dada setelah dia selesai mandi akibat kegaitan yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun yang mengetahui gelagat Luhan langsung memeluknya balik dan mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya merindukan Baekhyun." Jawabnya.

Sehun tertawa dan memeluk Luhan gemas, "Kau selalu saja merindukan Baekhyun, kekasihmu itu siapa sih?" Katanya kemudian menggelitiki Luhan membuat wanita itu kegelian dan menjerit.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun! Hentikan!" Luhan terus tertawa membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menghentikan gelitikkannya. Pria itu memeluk Luhan kembali dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau merindukannya? Bukankah kau bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya, aku bosan kau kurung terus disini." Jawabanya.

"Aku hanya tak mau berbagi apa yang menjadi milikku." Jawab Sehun tegas membuat Luhan tersipu entah kenapa. "Cepatlah jujur, kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya dan diam kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Karena hanya aku yang _percaya_ padanya." Jawabnya samar.


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Profesor Im dan dia berdiri menghampiri profesornya itu.

"Dimana tugasmu? Bukankah saya menyuruhmu masuk kelompok Seo Ahn Ni? Kenapa kau tak mengikutinya?"

Baekhyun tak tahu, "Maafkan saya prof." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya rendah-rendah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tak akan mempunyai nilai jika tugasmu tak ada." Baekhyun diam. "Kau ingin mengulangi kelasku?"

"Saya akan mengerjainya seorang diri prof."

Profesor Im mendengus, "Ini tugas kelompok, bukan individu, kau mau bagaimana?"

"Saya akan mengerjakannya seorang diri."

"Kalau begitu, kasian dong sama teman-temanmu, mereka harus bekerjasama kemudian mendapatkan point yang sama setiap anggotanya sementara kau seorang diri dimana kau tak akan membagi point mu dengan yang lain."

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya, "Saya akan membuat tugas saya sendiri dan untuk urusan point, profesor bisa memberikan nilai saya sama seperti kelompok saya."

"Keenakan kamu dong, bagaimana jika tugasmu lebih jelek dari kelompokmu dan kau mendapatkan nilai yang sebanding dengan kelompokmu?"

"Anda dapat memberikan saya point yang sesuai dengan apa yang saya kerjakan, jika itu melebihi kelompok saya, tolong point saya samakan dengan kelompok saya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya ingin kau selesai nanti besok sore, jam 5 saya ingin tugasmu sudah terkumpul besok." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baik, terimakasih Prof."

Baekhyun meremat rambutnya dan menggigit bolpointnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit karena terus dipaksa bekerja dari kemarin pagi hingga sekarang - pukul 2 pagi. Dia mengedipkan matanya yang terasa kering lalu mengambil obat matanya ketika rasa kering itu masih ada.

Dia harus menyelesaikan makalahnya sebelum jam 10 pagi karena saat itu dia ada kelas lain.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat segelas coklat panas yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terjaga kecuali kopi yang malahan membuatnya tertidur dengan lelap.

Baekhyun mengambil satu gelas dan satu sachet coklat panas instan lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas kemudian ditambahkan air hangat.

"Maaf membuat Mam repot." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemuka Jae Ah serta Kibum yang masuk ke dalam dapur tempat kininya berada.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ie." Seru Jae Ah.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Tunggu sebentar, eomma akan membawakan obatmu dulu."

"Iya eomma." Kibum tersenyum kemudian menaiki tangga kembali menuju kamar Jae Ah.

Baekhyun melirim Jae Ah kemudian pergi melewatinya hingga sebuah tarikan ditangannya membuat gelas berisi coklat panas itu jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya pada tangan Jae Ah. Jae Ah berteriak kesakitan dan Baekhyun hanya mampu diam di tempat. "Sialan! Apa maksudmu hah?" Jae Ah berdiri, dia meraih gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air panas kemudian menuangkannya pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Jae Ah! Jae Ah!"

Kibum berlari menuruni tangga dan terkejut ketika melihat pecahan gelas serta genangan air coklat panas milik Baekhyun. "Eomma-" Dia langsung berlari ke arah Jae Ah yang mengulurkan tangannya yang melepuh.

"Ya Tuhan, eomma akan mengobatinya, ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Kibum menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, hati-hati! HATI-HATI! Harus berapa kali aku mengulangnya biar kau ingat dan tak mencelakai Jae Ah seperti ini lagi?" Kemudian dia mendorong kursi roda Jae Ah dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memutuskan untuk membereskan semuanya.

Dia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kakinya.


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di meja kantin fakultasnya disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang asik makan dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Ahhh, capeknya." Katanya.

Kyungsoo melirik temannya itu kemudian menyodorkan tray makanannya pada Baekhyun, "Makan ini, gue sengaja ngambil banyak buat lu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aduhh, perhatiannya temen gue ini." Katanya, kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo meletakan ponselnya kedalam tas lalu memandangi Baekhyun dari samping.

"Bagaimana? Sudah di berikan pada Prof?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagus, gue kaget ngedenger lu dimarahi oleh Profesor Im."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Sudah biasa, bukan masalah besar." Katanya sambil melirik Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, waktu itu Chanyeol dan Jae Ah pernah datang ke kelas Profesor Kim."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Kapan?"

"Waktu lu gak masuk malah main sama Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, ya, mereka datang ke rumah Luhan setelah bermain katanya." Kata Baekhyun lalu makan lagi makanannya, sementara itu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Gue gak tahu tahu kalian masih berhubungan."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Lu sama Chanyeol."

"Ahh," Baekhyun diam sesaat kemudian menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, "Ya seperti itulah." Lanjutnya.

"Chanyeol belum maafin lu meskipun kalian berteman kembali?"

"Sepertinya." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian meringis pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menghabiskan makanan yang ada di tray makanan itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju parkiran fakultas mereka. Baekhyun menghentikan pembicaraan saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ah, dia sudah jemput." Katanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Aku duluan ya, bye-bye."

"Eum, bye-bye." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan berjalan ke sisi lain parkiran itu.

"Sudah?" Tanya Jong In ketika melihat Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya." Dia memasang sabuk pengamannya kemudian menatap Jong In, "Kai, bukankah Chanyeol keterlaluan kalau seperti ini?"

Jong In hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu, tapi ini masalah mereka Kyung, kita tak bisa ikut campur, yang penting kita tahu kebenarannya seperti apa."


	15. Chapter 15

Kibum terkejut ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun terjaga kembali ditengah malam dan sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya mengagetkan Baekhyun yang kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sudah."

"Terbangun?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk, Kibum melirik anaknya itu kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Kalau sudah selesai letakkan saja mangkuknya di bak cuci piring dan cepatlah tidur."

"Ya."

Kibum mendorong kursi rodanya Jae Ah kedalam rumah setelah mereka pergi jalan-jalan dan menemukan Baekhyun serta Luhan yang tertawa di ruang santai menonton televisi. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari kehadirannya. "Sepertinya seru." Katanya. "Jae Ah mau bergabung sama Baekhyun dan Luhan?"

"Ya Mom." Jawab Jae Ah, Kibum mendorong kursi roda Jae Ah dan menempatkannya di samping sofa Luhan dan Baekhyun duduki.

"Nah, main bareng ya." Kemudian Kibum meninggalkan mereka setelah mengusap rambut Jae Ah sayang.

Baekhyun kembali duduk pada tempatnya diikuti Luhan. Suasana berubah menjadi sepi dan canggung.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Jae Ah.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling pandang, "Kenapa memangnya? Lagian kenapa kita harus tertawa saat tak ada yang lucu?" Timpal Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sama aku?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menjahuiku karena aku cacatkan?" Tanya Jae Ah, "Kau memilih berteman dengan Baekhyun karena tak mau berteman dengankukan?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!" Seru Luhan.

"Atau kau memilih menutup mata bahwa Baekhyun yang membuatku seperti ini?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Kau gila!" Kemudian dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak! Aku hanya ingin kau bermain denganku! Kenapa kau bersama dengan Baekhyun terus? Bukankah kita teman Lu?"

"..." Luhan tak menjawab, dia mengeratkan genggemannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku cacat tak cukup membuatmu mau berteman denganku?"

"Apakah ini caramu agar mendapatkan teman? Mencari perhatian dari orang lain yang menjahui Baekhyun?" Luhan melirik Jae Ah, "Kau hanya mendapatkan rasa kasihan dari orang lain."

"Tak masalah, selama aku tak mendapatkan rasa benci dan hinaan seperti yang di dapatkan oleh Baekhyun." Jae Ah tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kibum ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang santai. Dia menatap Luhan dan Jae Ah berganti lalu menatap Baekhyun yang menatap layar televisi di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku tak diterima Mom main bersama mereka." Kata Jae Ah sendu.

Kibum terkejut dan menatap Luhan, "Luhan, kenapa? Tante kira kau tak seperti ini." Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa tante, aku tak bilang seperti itu kok, mungkin Jae Ah saja yang merasa seperti itu." Luhan tersenyum.

Kibum menatap Jae Ah, "Iya begitu sayang?"

"Ya, sepertinya Baekhyun tak suka aku bermain dengan temannya. Makanya aku merasa tak nyaman." Kata Jae Ah, dia menatap adiknya yang hanya diam menatap televisi. "Dia tak ingin aku _berteman_ dengan temannya."


	16. Chapter 16

Jinki tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang masuk ke rumah sakit dengan digendong oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya dan Luhan berlari sambil menjinjing tas waktu itu. Dia baru saja selesai menemui salah satu kolega bisnisnya yang sedang dirawat dan terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun sekilas. Awalnya tak yakin, namun ketika melihat Luhan dia tahu itu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri waktu itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengikuti Baekhyun serta Luhan yang entah menuju kemana.

Sekertaris Seo yang melihat atasanya terburu-buru langsung mengikutinya.

"Presdir? Ada apa?"

Jinki tak menjawab dan berbelok pada tikungan dimana punggung Luhan menghilang. Langkah kakinya langsung terdiam saat menemukan ruang UGD di depannya.

"Presdir?" Panggil sekertaris Seo.

Jinki melirik sekertarisnya, "Aku ingin melihat seseorang dulu, tunggu disini."

Jinki masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Matanya mencari dimana Luhan dan putri bungsunya.

"Lu, tunggu disana oke? Aku pastikan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja."

Jinki bersembunyi saat mendengar seruan itu. Jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat.

Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata sejak Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya saat perjalan menuju ke rumah sakit. Dia keluar dari bangsal dan duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Ya Tuhan." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengigit bibir bawahnya resah.

*  
Jinki tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Dia menatap jalanan yang dilewati mobilnya kemudian berkata pada sekertaris Seo yang duduk di depan bersampingan dengan supirnya, "Cari tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan di rumah sakit tadi."

"Baik Presdir."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendengat dering telepon masuk di ponselnya. Dia mendorong kursi beroda meja belajarnya kebelakang hingga mencapai nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hallo?" Katanya.

Jinki tersenyum dan memutar kursi kerjanya menatap keluar ruang kerjanya. "Hallo Baek." Katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Papa! Ada apa? Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Jae Ah?" Tanyanya.

Jiniki menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin meneleponmu saja."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Ahh, aku kira ada apa." Katanya. Dia mendorong kursinya kembali hingga ke meja belajarnya. "Tidak seperti biasanya." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku tak boleh meneleponmu selain bertanya tentang Jae Ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga, hanya saja itukan memang kebiasaan kalian mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jae Ah."

Jinki mengerutkan dahi, "Kalian?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yap, Mam dan Papa."

Jinki mengangguk, "Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya sedang duduk." Jawab Baekhyun dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Ya, seperti itu." Jawabnya.

Mereka diam, Jinki tidak tahu mau bicara apa karena ini pertama kalinya dia bicara seperti ini dengan Baekhyun. Dia baru menyadarinya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyusahkanmu belakangan ini?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kemudian jeda lagi.

"Oke, kalau gitu aku tutup ya, selamat malam Baek."

"Selamat malam Papa."

Jinki menurunkan ponselnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sangat jauh dari anaknya sendiri.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kibum ketika melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak sereal di tengah malam.

Baekhyun melihat Mam-nya, "Ah, aku hanya ingin membuat sereal."

"Apakah kau tak bosan makan itu?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral kemudian meminumnya. "Buatlah sesuatu, jangan makan itu terus."

"Tidak apa, lagian ini praktis dan tak membuat banyak cucian." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kibum tak suka. Dia meletakan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian menarik kotak seral itu dari tangan Baekhyun. "Aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu, tunggulah."

Baekhyun ragu, namun dia duduk di meja makan dan memerhatikan Kibum yang bergerak dengan gesit memasakan nasi goreng untuknya.

Dia lupa kapan hal yang sama pernah terjadi.

"Makanlah." Kibum meletakkan nasi goreng itu di depan Baekhyun. Dia berjalan ke sisi lain meja makan dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan." Kata Baekhyun lalu memulai makannya. Dia menyingkirian mentimun yang ada di makanannya dan memakan yang lainnya dengan lahap.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan mentimunnya?" Kibum mengerutkan dahi saat melihat itu.

"Ahh, aku tak bisa memakannya." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melirik Kibum kemudian makan kembali.

"Kalau Jae Ah tidak memilih makanan sepertimu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Makanlah semuanya, jangan pilih-pilih." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak bisa memakannya." Kibum diam. "Bukannya aku tak ingin, aku hanya tak bisa memakannya." Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa sekarang Kibum selalu terbangun dimalam hari dan menemukan Baekhyun yang makan sereal diatas meja makan. Dia menatap putri bungsunya itu, "Kau selalu tidur malam?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terkadang aku tidak bisa tidur jika jam belum melewati angka 12."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Entah." Kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu tak baik, tidurlah lebih awal." Katanya.

"Akan aku usahakan."

Kemudian mereka diam kembali.

Selalu seperti itu. Berbicara sedikit kemudian selesai hingga Baekhyun meletakkan cucian mangkuknya ke bak cuci piring.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Entah, sejak kecil mungkin. Aku tak ingat."

"Waktu dulu kau tidak seperti itu, sepertinya."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu."


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang mencarinya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat perempuan itu menghampirinya.

"Baek! Masih ingat sama Yebin-kan?" Tanyanya ketika Baekhyun telah mengambil duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Park Yebin?"

Yebin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Lama tak jumpa Baek."

"Ya." Balasnya singkat. "Jadi, ada apa lu nelepon gue tiba-tiba dan nyuruh gue cepet-cepet kesini?"

"Elah lu, sama temen yang bakalan cuman tiga bulan disini gitu banget. Udah mah awal gue dateng udah nyuruh-nyuruh gue antar jemput lu, bangunin lu. "

Baekhyun tertawa, "Luhan ngamuk tuh gara-gara lu nyuruh gue kemari." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yebin, "Gimana kabarnya? Gue denger lu ambil sekolah di Jepang?"

Yebin tersenyum, "Yeap, berjalan lancar seperti yang gue bayangin selama ini."

"Baguslah." Kata Baekhyun, "Tetep ambil Teknik Mesin-kan?"

"Tentu." Jawab Yebin.

Baekhyun ngangguk kemudian menatap kedua temannya itu, "Udah makan? Atau lagi nunggu pesanan?"

"Lagi nunggu, pesan aja Baek." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oke." Baekhyun langsung memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Eh, nanti ada pacar gue kesini, ikut makan sekalian, gak apa?" Tanya Yebin.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Yebin - penasaran, "Siapa? Jangan bilang orang yang sangat gue kenal."

"Hahahaha." Yebin tertawa, "Lu kenal baik kok sama dia, lu bakal kaget deh entarnya."

"Gue jadi gak sabar mau tau siapa yang dapet hati cewek secantik lu." Baekhyun tersenyum jail.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Masih ingatkan? Sama dia?" Katanya ketika Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menatap orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ini pacar gue Baek, Taeyeong." Kata Yebin.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Taeyeong? Kim Taeyeong anak A-5?"

"Iya, yang suka lu jaili sama Na Rae, Nayong, dan Nana, sampe dia masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Waw! Gue gak nyangka lu bakalan pacaran sama dia Yebin-ah." Kemudian dia menatap Taeyeong, "Lanjutin kemana?"

"Niatnya sih ke akademi polisi, tapi karena gue pernah cedera waktu lu jaili jadi gue gak bisa masuk." Taeyeong tersenyum miring sementara Baekhyun tertawa ringan.

"Sorry, sorry, abisnya lu enak buat di jaili sih, jadi kaya gitu deh." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi gak keterlaluan sampe melukai seseorangkan?" Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman kecilnya dan tersenyum.

Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, "Gak ada gunanya tau yang kaya gitu."


	19. Chapter 19

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ketika Yebin dan Taeyeong pergi terebih dahulu di parkiran depan restoran. Baekhyun mengenggam strep tasnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Abis ini lu mau kemana?"

Chanyeol menaikan dahi kemudian menatap Baekhyun, "Gue bakal stay dirumah, kenapa?"

"Anterin gue belanja yuk, gue abis stok bacaan dirumah." Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Dasar lu ini," Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun kemudian berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Baekhyun mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit, "Buruan masuk, mau gue temenin enggak?"

"Oke! Oke!" Baekhyun langsung berlari dan masuk ke sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memasang sabuk pengaman.

* * *

Chanyeol membututi Baekhyun dari belakang. Perempuan itu sangat semangat hingga langkahnya dengan cepat menelusuri setiap rak buku, mengevaluasinya mana yang menurutnya menarik untuk dia beli dan baca di rumah.

Chanyeol berbelok ke sisi lain toko itu berjalan menuju kumpulan komik di tata disana.

Cukup lama dia mencari komik yang menurutnya bagus dan membacanya disana lewat buku yang sudah dibuka sampul plastiknya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan satu bacaannya ketika memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun yang sekarang entah dimana.

Baekhyun dan buku itu perpaduan yang menakutkan.

"Sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun dibagian buku novel. "Apa yang lu baca?"

"Novel."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya "Gue juga tau kali, gue nanya judulnya apa?"

"Serendepity." Jawab Baekhyun, perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kebetulan yang tak disadari adalah yang terindah."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Masih ada yang harus di beli?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Udah," Jawabanya sambil menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang penuh dengan buku, "Ayo, lu yang bayar."

"Gue yang bayar?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Iyalah, siapa lagi." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Set dah." Chanyeol pasrah dan hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

* * *

Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya begitu saja dan meraih ponselnya dari saku celana ketika benda itu berbunyi. Dia menyimpan kunci mobil dan apartemennya di atas meja dekat televisi kemudian mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya?" Katanya.

"Gue udah bisa hubungin dia, lu mau kapan?" Tanya Kai. Dia mematikan rokok yang dihirupnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon, beberapa saat dia hanya bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

"Secepatnya." Kata Chanyeol. Dia membuka pintu menuju balkon apartemennya dan menatap pemandangan kota di depannya. "Gue udah ajak Yebin sama Taeyeong tadi siang." Lanjutnya untuk memulai cerita. "Dia seperti tak merasa bersalah." Kemudian dia tertawa. "Seorang Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memegang trali besi di depannya dengan erat.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Jongin menarik salah satu sudut bibienya. "Byun Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengangguk membenarkan meskipun Jongin tak melihatnya dia yakin lelaki itu pasti sepemikiran dengannya. "Dia bahkan berani akan menjatuhkan Jae Ah dari tangga di depan gue."

"Tahan Chanyeol, selama lu ada disisinya, dia bakalan mikir beribu kali."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Harus, dia harus berfikiran seperti itu

atau tidak dia yang bakalan dalam keadaan berbahaya."


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun kecil berusaha menghindar dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang memadati jalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dasarnya untuk menemui salah satu orang yang mungkin saja dikenalnya. Senyumnya yang sejak tadi mengembang dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat menghilang saat tak menemukan siapapun.

"Baekhyun-ie, kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan guru yang dia juluki guru cantik di sekolahnya menghampirinya. "Belum di jemput sayang? Mau sama guru dulu?"

Baekhyun diam menatap ragu tangan guru itu yang terjulur padanya. "Ayo, tak apa, guru punya banyak buah-buahan, kau mau yang mana?" Tanyanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

"Baek suka strawberry."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita masuk lagi dan makan strawberry!" Katanya riang sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh anak itu dengan anggukkan bahagia -melupakan apa yang dirasakannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap atas kamarnya yang bercat putih dengan kosong. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu berusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Gelap. Pikirnya.

Langit masih hitam dan lampu kamarnya mati karena tak dinyalakan olehnya dan dia tak ada niat untuk menyalakannya juga.

Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan menurunkan kakinya dari atas ranjang lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Dia ingin merendamkan kakinya yang terasa sangat dingin dan membeku.

* * *

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi makanannya akan siap." Kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu menuju dapur setelah membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan sepatunya kemudian menggantikannya dengan sendal rumahnya yang waktu dulu sengaja dia tinggalkan di apartemen ini. "Ada acara apa sampai ngajak gue ketemu disini?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di ruang santai yang bersebalahan dengan dapur dan meja makan.

"Gue mau ngajak lu ketemu seseorang, gue yakin lu bakal kaget ngeliatnya." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum miring saat melihat perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Udah lama lu gak ketemu sama dia, jadi sekali-sekali-lah, kebetulan gue juga lagi ada urusan sama dia." Lanjutnya sambil mengaduk sosis saus manisny kemudian mematikan kompor dan memindahkannya ke piring. "Udah siap! Makannya disana aja oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan membantu Chanyeol membawa makanannya ke meja yang berada di ruang santai tempatnya berada tadi. "Masih jadi masakan andalan?" Tanyanya saat melihat sosis saus manis yang sering dibuat Chanyeol untuknya dulu disana.

"Kebetulan aja, gue belum pernah masak ini lagi semenjak ada disini." Chanyeol memberikan sumpit dan sendok pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa menit mereka makan. "Siapa yang akan datang?"

"Well," Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Mungkin orang yang tak pernah lu duga." Kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

* * *

Sejujurnya gue udah hampir selesai ngerjain ini, kalian ingin gue up berapa kali seminggu? tapi gue gak bisa setiap hari untuk up, jadi maksimal 3 kali, dan ini akan berakhir dengan cepat.

terimakasih yang telah bersabar dan mengikuti cerita ini.

geu udah usahain untuk membuatnya lebih panjang.

dan ini sudah ada ada peningkatan.

bagi yang belum mengerti, gue anggap wajar, karena terjadi banyak perubahan yang gue buat dengan karakter chapter awal ke akhir


	21. Chapter 21

"Kai." Kyungsoo menggerakkan jari telenjuknya pada dada kekasihnya yang tak mengenakan bajunya dengan acak.

"Heum?" Jongin memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo ke kepala gadis itu untuk mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, sementara itu tangan kanannya sibuk dengan tab.

Kyungsoo melirik tab yang dipegang kekasihnya dan diam. Dia jadi ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Tidak jadi." Katanya sambil tertawa dipaksakan yang menghasilkan kerutan pada dahi kekasihnya ketika mendengar tawa itu.

"Oke, ada apa ini?" Jongin meletakkan tabnya dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat lalu mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. "Katakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

"Aku ragu kau akan menerima perkataanku."

Jongin tersenyum, "Well, bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk mendengarkan semua perkataanmu?"

Kyungsoo tahu itu dan dia hanya bisa tertawa lalu berkata, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan," Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam dan menatap Jongin. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyakiti _nya_."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, "Siapa?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ayo bangun! Kita makan malam!" Serunya ceria kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

"Kejutan!"

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol beserta orang yang _waktu dulu_ sangat dikenalnya.

"Masih ingat Nana-kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeluk _sahabatnya_ itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Katanya dengan kaku lalu memberi jarak cukup jauh dari kedua temannya itu.

"Kau sepertinya tidak berubah Baek." Nana tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Ayo kita mulai diskusinya."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, gue ambil laptop sama berkasnya dulu." Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana menjadi canggung dan sunyi setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

"Jadi, gak ada yang berubah?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika Nana tiba-tiba bersuara setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka. "Baekhyun-ah, bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kenapa kau masih keras kepala sekali?" Nana melipat tangannya di depan dada dan Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam - siap mendengar perkataan itu.

"Lihatlah dirimu, terlihat menyedihkan ketika kau berpura-pura seperti ini. Menyedihkan dan memuakkan." Dia tersenyum miring ketika Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataannya. Mungkin dia dulu yang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah.

"Semuanya adalah kebohongan, siapa sih yang bisa bertahan dengan orang _sepertimu_?"

"Kau fikir Chanyeol masih menganggapmu teman?"

"Luhan? Teman yang selalu kau tempeli seperti siput itu, memangnya dia akan selalu menutup matanya?"

"Tidak Baek! Selalu ada celah diantara itu." Nana tersenyum lebar, "Pergilah dan menghilanglah seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu dan jangan pernah berani untuk kembali lagi kesini."

"Tak ada tempat lagi untuk orang sepertimu."

"Tak berguna dan sangat mengecewakan."


	22. Chapter 22

Kyungsoo pernah tak sengaja melihatnya.

Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan kosong sekaligus lalu Luhan yang menangis dengan keras memohon pada perempuan itu.

Dia tidak takut.

Bukan, bukan seperti itu juga.

Dia takut. Sangat takut.

Namun hatinya merasa sesak. Sangat sesak hingga kakinya melemas dan menangis tanpa suara.

Baekhyun-nya. Temannya yang selama ini ceria.

Tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

* * *

Jongin terkejut ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menangis dengan kencang di dalam tidurnya. Dia menyalakan lampu kamar mereka dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Sshhht, jangan menangis, jangan menangis sayang, itu hanya mimpi, bangunlah, bangunlah sayang." Dia menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan hingga wanita itu berhenti menangis dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo diam, dia menatap kedua mata Jongin yang menatapnya khawatir kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau tak ingin cerita? Kau yakin?"

"Maaf." Jongin mendesah ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang berupa gumaman itu.

"Jangan minta maaf, tak apa, tak apa jika kau tak mau cerita."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi seperti itu."

* * *

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Baekhyun menceritakan hal-hal lucu padanya dan banyak hal lagi. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menyuapkan makanan terakhirnya.

"Dijemput Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia sama temennya, lu?"

"Gue bosen dijemput Chanyeol mulu." Baekhyum ketawa lalu meminum minumannya. "Jadi gue bawa mobil sendiri."

"Wiih, _mending_." Kyungsoo tau kalau Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai mengendarai mobil. "Gue nebeng lah."

"Oke." Baekhyun langsung ngangguk terus beresin semua barangnya. "Ayo cus."

"Masih sering main sama Luhan?"

Baekhyun ngangguk, "Ya, kadang gue males main sama Chanyeol, main sama dia mah gue mulu yang harus ngajak, jadi gue main sama Luhan." Dia ketawa.

"Gimana kabarnya? Dia gak lanjut kuliah?"

"Lanjut kok, cuman dia ambil online, jadi di rumah aja." Baekhyun memutar kemudianya ke kiri untuk masuk ke daerah perumahan dimana rumah Kyungsoo berada. "Sehun bener bener protektif sama dia, tapi selama Luhan gak masalah gue juga gak masalah."

"Sehun yang itu?"

Baekhyun ngangguk, kemudian mengerem mobilnya perlahan ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. "Ya, Sehun mana lagi yang protektifnya gak ketolong gitu." Baekhyun tertawa. "Udah sampai nih."

Kyungsoo ngangguk, "Mau masuk?" Tawarnya.

"Sorry, gue harus stay di rumah hari ini, jagain Jae Ah." Baekhyun senyum canggung. Dia merasa tak enak pada Kyungsoo. "Sorry, entar gue mampir deh, abisin semua makanan lu." Dia tertawa.

"Tak apa, hati-hati di jalan okey? bye-bye."

"Eum, bye-bye."

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya hingga Baekhyun menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

"Jadi, kenapa ingin pulang sama cewek itu dari pada sama aku?" Tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar suara Jongin di dalam rumahnya. Dia memandang Jongin yang duduk di ruang tamunya. "Kai, masalahmu bukan masalah aku oke?" Kemudian dia pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo dan menahan pintu kamar yang akan di tutup oleh gadis itu. "Sejak kapan kau deket sama dia Kyung? Aku waktu itu hanya memintamu untuk mendekatinya saja bukan jadi dekat seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu oke!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan meremat rambutnya keras. "Tolong jangan bahas ini dulu." Lirihnya.

"Kyung-"

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang, "Aku tak peduli lagi! Aku gak mau dekat ataupun bertemannya lagi! Mau beneran atau bohongan, aku gak mau oke!"

Jongin tak mengerti, dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memijat dahinya. Dia sangat pusing dan emosinya tercampur aduk. Tanpa sadar dia mulai nangis kecil kemudian keras dengan perlahan hingga Jongin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Shhttt, jangan nangis Kyung, jangan, berhentilah." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan membawa kepala kekasihnya itu ke perutnya untuk di dekap. Tangannya turun mengelus punggung wanita itu namun tangis itu tak berhenti.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tak bisa."


	23. Chapter 23

Jongin tidak mengerti, namun dia tak peduli juga.

Dia merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan perlahan ke tempat tidur setelah wanita itu tertidur dalam dekapannya. Dia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan damai dan tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya dia majukan dan mencium dahi wanita itu lalu berdiri untuk menyelimuti tubuh itu hingga dada dengan selimut yang ada di ujung ranjang.

Suara pertanda telepon masuk dari ponselnya berbunyi membuat Jongin bergegas keluar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergelatak di meja ruang santai rumah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"..."

Jongin melirik pintu kamar Kyungsoo lalu duduk di salah sati sofa yang ada disana. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang ada di sebrang telepon sana.

"Jongdae-ya, _kita tahu semua_." Katanya.

"..."

"Tapi gue sama Chanyeol masih sama."

"..."

Jongin menghela nafas. Lalu terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

"Memangnya kalian mau ngapain kalo _dia_ sudah dapat?"

* * *

Chanyeol mendengus ketika mendengar perkataan itu dari Jongin disambungan telepon mereka. Dia meletakan kaleng bir yang baru dimumnya di atas meja belajarnya. "Terserah dia, jangan bahas lagi."

Jongin ikutan mendengus lalu mendumel, "Gue gak habis fikir aja, jadi _gondog_ gue sama dia."

"Fokus aja sama yang ada di depan sekarang." Kata Chanyeol. Dia memutar kursi belajar yang didudukinya untuk menatap langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. "Jadi gimana?"

"Siap semua, tinggal lu bawa _dia_ aja."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menenggak kembali birnya. "Oke! Thanks bro udah bantu gue sampe sini."

Jongin tertawa remeh. "Tentu saja, apa gunanya temen memangnya?"

Chanyeol tertawa, tangannya mengepal hingga meremukkan kaleng bir yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menggeliat mencari guling lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Matanya sudah terasa berat dan dia ingin tidur.

Bunyi ponselnya terdengar.

Baekhyun merofoh saku celananya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon dia mengangkatnya, "Hallo?"

"Hai Baek!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-a! Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil memutar badannya agar miring kearah lain.

"Mau nemenin gue besok malem gak?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kemana?"

"Club," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Lu bisa ajak temen lu yang lain kalau mau."

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tertutup sejak tadi. "Tumben ngajak gue, biasanya lu pergi sendiri atau enggak ngajak temen lu yang lain."

"Sekali-kali gak masalah-lah, gue kan belum pernah minum sama lu." Baekhyun tertawa. "Lagian lusa gue harus balik, sekalian perpisahan gitu."

"Udah 3 bulan ya?" Lirih Baekhyun. "Oke kalau gitu! Gue ikut deh!" Serunya riang.

"Sip," Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Entar gue jemput ya."

* * *

Ini waktu kapan? waktu maju

ada alurnya

nanti juga beres

ini lambat, saya tak ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah, malahan menurut saya ini alurnya sangat kecepatan.

saya menulis ini tak seperti cerita pada kebanyakan yang pengenalan lalu perlahan konflik muncul.

saya niat dengan apa yang saya tulis

saya tak ada niatan untuk membuat para pembaca merasa penasaran.

saya menulis setiap chapternya hingga saya merasa puas dengan apa yang saya tulis, saya tak pernah berfikiran dengan apa yang pembaca pikirkan, itu hak kalian sebagai pembaca, saya hanya melanjutkan apa yang saya tulis sebelumnya hingga saya merasa _"Ah, ini sudah selesai."_

inti masalahnya adalah Baekhyunnya sendiri jika kalian ingin tahu, hanya itu.

saya tak memaksa kalian untuk melanjutkan membaca ff ini jika kalian merasa kesal dengan ceritanya.

terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ff ini dan mengikutinya

dan untuk Fujisaki B-Rabbit New, yeap, kamu sudah mendapatkannya honey, tapi mereka bukan ingin mencari tau sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, mereka sudah tahu semuanya hanya ...

dengan hormat

Litteldi


	24. Chapter 24

Baekhyun berdiri dalam diam memerhatikan semua yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu.

Park Nana tertawa puas setelah melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh lelaki itu, dia melirik Na Rae dan Nayoung yang ikut menghajar lelaki itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tak ingin menghajarnya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam membalas pandangan lelaki itu yang menatapnya tajam dan juga menyedihkan. "Tidak."

Na Rae berdecak kemudian meraih balok kayu dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menggenggamnya. "Sini gue ajarin gimana lu harus memperlakukan orang seperti ini Baek." Dan Na Rae mengayunkan tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam balok itu hingga memukuli kaki lelaki itu.

Nana dan Nayoung tertawa puas mendengar jeritan kesakitan lelaki itu sementara Na Rae tersenyum lebar dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Anak pintar."

Baekhyum melempar balok itu dan menatap lelaki itu yang meringin kesakitan. Matanya melirik bad name yang ada di dada sebelah kiri.

 _Kim Tae Young._

Dia akan selalu mengingat nama itu.

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum puas pada ponselnya.

Luhan menggeleng kemudian menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauannya. "Hanya berita kecil dari Chanyeol."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi kemudian mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Kalian masih melanjutkannya?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Dia memang harus di beri pelajaran. Sikapnya yang hanya diam saja melihat itu semua."

"Tapi Lu, kamu sudah tahu kondisinya seperti apa."

Luhan mendesah dan menatap Sehun tajam, "Jangan mudah tertipu oleh mukanya Sehun, aku juga pernah berfikiran seperti itu selama ini."

"Lalu, selama ini apa yang selalu kamu lihat ketika dia _down_ Lu?"

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerutkan dahi saat pusing menderanya. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun diam sesaat, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Dia ingat bahwa dia menemui Chanyeol malam itu. Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang sesaat dan Baekhyun minum air mineral yang telah dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Lalu semuanya mengabur.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya dalam kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang berjongkok di depannya. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana? Sudah sadar sepenuhnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "Bagus."

"Ini dimana?" Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya yang sepi tak ada apapun kecuali sebuah ranjang tak jauh darinya dan lampu gantung yang tak menyinari seluruh ruangan itu.

"Lu gak perlu tau kita dimana, pokoknya nikmatin aja semua yang gue siapin buat lu, oke?"

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol yang mengelus kepalanya kemudian meringis pelan saat lelaki itu menarik rambutnya ke belakang dengan keras.

"Semuanya akan selesai dengan sekejap mata kok Baek, jadi bertahan ya?"


	25. Chapter 25

Jinki terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, namun putri bungsunya itu tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kibum untuk bertanya dimana Baekhyun.

"Hallo?"

"Baekhyun dimana?"

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, tak biasanya Jinki menghubunginya untuk bertanya tentang Baekhyun.

"Entah, aku sedang di kantor." Jawab Kibum, "Memangnya kenapa? Tak biasanya."

"Aku tak bisa menghubunginya dari kemarin malam."

"Dia memang suka kayak gitu, jangan khawatir."

Jinki hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Kibum.

"Tolong hubungi aku kalau kamu bertemu dengannya." Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

Matanya melirik berkas yang ada dihadapannya dan sekali lagi tenggerokkannya terasa tercekik melihat itu.

"Baekhyun."

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah penetrasi di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dia telah memperkosa temannya itu sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Ini untuk pembalasan.

Dia menarik kejantanannya kemudian membangkitkan diri dari atas tubuh Baekhyun yang terkulai di atas tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum puas saat perempuan itu hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya - enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Gue kira lu udah biasa dengan hal seperti ini Baek, ternyata belum ya?" Katanya saat melihat darah yang keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Impas dong ya? Gue bakal panggil temen-temen yang lain seperti apa yang lu lakuin dulu."

Chanyeol memakai kembali pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terikat diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh telanjang dan berkilat karena keringat serta bau sperma dimana-mana begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan berusaha membetulkan posisi tidurnya tak peduli dengan rasa sakit dipinggang.

"Wah, wah, ternyata mainan yang sangat segar."

Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan beberapa lelaki masuk kedalamnya. Sekali lagi dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Apapun asalkan dia tak melihat semua orang itu.

* * *

Kibum tak menemukannya.

Dia tak melihat Baekhyun selama 3 hari ini dan anak itu belum pulang sama sekali.

Dia mencoba menghubungi Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol, namun tak ada yang mengetahui Baekhyun dimana.

"Eomma, tenanglah, Baekhyun pasti akan kembali, ini sama seperti waktu itu bukan?" Kata Jae Ah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Benar Jae, dia pasti akan kembali lagi kesini."

Kibum berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, meskipun hatinya tak merasa nyaman.

Ada yang mendesaknya untuk menangis.

Namun dia tidak tahu apakah itu.

* * *

Baekhyun tak tahu kapan dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Pokoknya dia hanya tahu bahwa kini dia berada dalam gendongan seseorang.

"Letakkan dia disana."

Itu suara Chanyeol.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya diletakkan secara kasar pada tempat tidur, tak lama kemudian dia mendengar pintu yang tertutup dan suara Chanyeol yang menjauh.

Matanya dia buka perlahan dan melihat dekorasi langit-langit yang cukup dikenalnya. Tubuhnya dia gerakkan dengan perlahan hingga bangkit dari sana.

Dia sangat lengket dan dia membutuhkan _air_ untuk membersihkannya.


	26. Chapter 26

Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya dan tersenyum puas setelah membereskan semuanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar dimana dia meletakkan Baekhyun sebelumnya dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

Namun dia tak menemukan siapapun disana.

Matanya bergerak panik dan tubuhnya langsung bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun nihil, tak ada siapapun disana.

Dia keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari keseluruh rumahnya.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban satupun.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya murka. "Sial!" Chanyeol menendang sofanya dengan keras saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

* * *

Baekhyun tak tahu berapa lama dia terus berjalan dengan kakinya yang melepuh dan tak menggunakan alas kaki apapun. Dia ingin mencari tempat yang damai dan sejuk untuk _peristirahatannya_.

Dia melangkah terus melangkah hingga melewati daerah pemakaman. Dan berfikir, mungkin ini tempat yang terbaik.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan badannya di salah satu gundukan tanah itu.

Di dalam hatinya dia berdoa, _semoga semuanya dimaafkan dosa-dosanya._

Dia mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang selalu ada di dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum.

Semuanya akan berakhir.

 _Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Baek_.

Dia menancabkan pisau itu ke sekujur kedua kakinya berulang kali hingga darah menutupi seluruhnya. Dia tak menangis namun dia tersenyum hingga perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Seorang pria paruh baya terkejut melihat seorang perempuan berbaju putih di makam anak pertamanya. Dia menjatuhkan buket bunga dan masakan yang dibawanya dalam kotak bekalnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Nak! Sadar! Hei Nak!"

Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Nak! Bertahanlah!"

 _Ah, kenapa masih ada yang melihatnya?_

* * *

Sehun diam dengan kaku melihat orang yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya.

Dia berdiri memandangi perempuan itu yang tertidur lelap setelah berada di ambang kematian lagi.

Semuanya semakin parah.

Banyak luka lebam di seluruh tubuh itu dan daerah kewanitaannya robek. Kedua kaki itu penuh dengan luka tusukan hingga seluruh kakinya harus di perban. Lebih parah dari luka-luka sebelumnya.

Sehun memijat dahinya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kamar rawat itu.

Saat itu dia mengingatnya.

Bagaimana sebuah ambulance datang dan dia sebagai dokter yang bertugas di ICU segera menanganinya. Saat brangkar itu dibawa turun dan melihat wajah pasiennya dia langsung terdiam. Dia mengabaikan perkataan para medis yang memberitahu keadaan vital perempun itu namun terus mengikuti brangkar yang di dorong dengan cepat.

 _Dia tidak tahu akan seperti ini._

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggunya untuk sadar."

"Syukurlah."

Pria itu mengelus dadanya lega dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalau bisa tahu, bapak menemukannya dimana?"

"Saya menemukannya di pemakanan anak pertama saya, awalnya saya kira dia seorang tunawisma, tapi saya terkejut ketika melihat darah yang menutupi seluruh kakinya." Kata pria itu. "Jika boleh tahu, dokter mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, dia sudah cukup sering masuk sini."

"Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tak seperti anak saya." Sehun mengerutkan dahi dan ekspresi itu dilihat oleh pria itu. "Anak saya yang pertama sama sepertinya, _self cutting_ dan sekarang dia sudah tenang di atas sana."

"Boleh saya tahu nama bapak siapa?"

"Ah perkenalkan," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Sehun menyambutnya, "Nama saya Lee Donghae, dan anak saya yang telah meninggal itu namanya Lee Dae Hee."


	27. Chapter 27

Jinki mengatur nafasnya karena dia berlari untuk menuju kamar itu. Dia menatap Oh Sehun yang berdiri di depan kamar putrinya itu.

"Saya tak tahu anda menghetahui hal ini dari mana." Kata Sehun ketika Jinki menatapnya dengan memohon. "Baekhyun pasti tak menyukainya."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, aku ingin melihatnya." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mempersilahkan Jinki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Byun Jinki berjalan dengan perlahan. Dia tak bisa melihatnya.

Putrinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu dengan damai dan tenang.

Jinki tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ketika sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ie, ini Papa." Katanya. Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat damai. Dia mengusap surai putrinya dan menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga mencium dahi perempuan itu.

"Apakah disana sangat nyaman?" Tanyanya.

"..."

"Eum, pasti sangat nyaman sampe kamu berulang kali ingin tinggal disana, kan?

"..."

"Maafkan Papa sayang, maafkan Papa telah menyalahkan semuanya padamu."

"..."

"Jadi kamu harus bangun ya? Sekarang kamu tak sendiri lagi, ada Papa disini."

"..."

"Baekhyun mau, kan?"

* * *

"Kau menemukan Baekhyun?" Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya. "Chanyeol kehilangan jejak dia! Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun berusaha tak peduli, di melepas sepatunya dan melewati Luhan begitu saja.

"Sehun!" Rengek Luhan.

"Sudalah, birkan saja, memangnya kenapa kau harus mencarinya?"

"Dia pasti tahu semuanya Hun! Aku pasti akan dilaporkan olehnya!"

Sehun mengambil air isotonik yang ada di dalam lemari pendinginnya kemudian meminumnya rakus.

"Menurutmu, kenapa dia akan melaporkanmu?"

* * *

Kibum terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapti Jinki dalam keadaan kacau. Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat mantan istrinya.

"Hei, boleh aku membawa semua pakaian Baekhyun?"

Kibum mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia bersamamu?" Tanya Kibum.

Jinki mengangguk, "mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersamaku, tak apakan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kibum-ah, kau sudah memiliki Jae Ah, biarkan aku memiliki Baekhyun."

"Tidak! Dimana anak itu sekarang?!"

"Aku takkan mengatakannya."

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak akan, dia takkan melepas siapapun dari tangannya.

"Byun Jinki!"

"Maafkan aku." Jinki memaksa masuk dan dia berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Kibum yang terkejut untuk beberapa saat terdiam kemudian berlari menyusul mantan suaminya yang telah mengambil barang penting Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan! Kamu tak ada hak disinii Byun Jinki!" Kibum merebut buku diari yang akan Jinki ambil dengan cara menepis tangan itu hingga buku itu terbuka menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang sama-sama membuat mereka diam.

Jinki mengalihkan pandangannya sedangkan Kibum meraih buku itu.

"A-apa ini?" Dia menatap Jinki yang diam enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudnya ini!?"

* * *

Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo sudah tak ingin peduli lagi pada perempuan itu. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya dan tak ingin berurusan lagi, namun saat Sehun meneleponnya dan memberi kabar itu membuatnya takut. Sangat takut.

Kyungsoo merunduk, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat dan terus menangis semenjak kedatangannya disana.

Dia tak mengira akan sampai seperti ini.

Dia kira Jongin mengetahui maksud perkataannya sebelumnya.

Dia kira, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan membutku semakin merasa bersalah, jangan tinggalkan aku sebelum kamu memaafkanku."

"..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."


	28. Chapter 28

"Kau tahu? Ini sangat menyakitkan."

Baekhyun kecil berusaha untuk tetap diam dalam tempat persembunyiannya.

Dia menatap gurunya yang terduduk di lantai dengan menyedihkan. Matanya melirik pada apa yang dipegang oleh gurunya itu kemudian melihat pada warna merah yang tercecer banyak di lantai.

"Seon-"

"BERAPA LAMA LAGI AKU HARUS MENAHANNYA HAH?!"

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya yang ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu dan dia diam menatap semua itu.

Menatap dalam bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Kenapa gurunya melukai dirinya sendiri?

Apakah itu tak sakit?

"Seongsaengim." Cicitnya pelan.

Dia takut ketika melihat darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari lengan gurunya itu.

"Seongsaengim." Panggilnya lagi.

"Aku mohon Dae Hee, berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri!"

Baekhyun menatap seorang pria yang menghampiri gurunya itu dan mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Dae Hee.

"Katakan Junho-ya, katakan."

Junho menarik nafasnya danberkata dengan pelan. "Kita tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

Dae Hee tertawa mendengarnya, "Ah, ya, aku sudah menduganya."

"Dae Hee-ya."

"Kau takutkan padaku?" Dae Hee tertawa. "Kau takutkan karena aku menyakiti diriku sendiri- kan?"

Junho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak takut Dae Hee-ya."

Dae Hee tertawa, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau kecil yang masih ada di tangannya. Tanpa ragu dia menusukkan pisau itu ke tangannya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Hingga berulang kali dan dengan paksa Junho mengambil pisau itu lalu melemparnya jauh.

"Ahhh, kenapa ini terasa sangat nyaman sekali?" Dae Hee menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah kini berada dalam genggaman Junho yang mencoba menghentikan darah-darah itu untuk keluar. "Aku tak merasakan sakit lagi Junho-ya."

"…"

"Aku tak merasakan sakit yang kamu buat padaku."

"…"

"Cobalah sesekali jika kau sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya."

* * *

" _Cobalah sesekali jika kau sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya."_

Baekhyun mengingat itu.

Dia menatap cutter yang selalu ada di tempat pensilnya kemudian mengambil benda itu.

Dia sudah tak tahan dengan semuanya.

 _Jadi, bolehkan dia melakukannya?_

Dia menyingkap rok seragam sekolah menengah pertamanya kemudian menancapkan cutter itu ke pahanya.

Dahinya mengerut dalam saat rasa sakit itu tiba.

Namun dia telah melupakan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu karena itu.

Dia melepaskan cutter itu kemudian melukai bagian pahanya yang lain.

Terus dan terus seperti itu sampai dia tertawa karena sensasi yang dirasakannya.

 _Sudah tak ada jejak kotor mereka lagi Baek, jadi tenanglah dan bersikap seperti biasanya._

"Ya, mereka sudah tak ada."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi hotel dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

Rambutnya sangat berantakan dan baju seragamnya sudah kusut dimana-mana.

Dia terlihat sangat menjijikan dan kotor.

Seperti sampah.

Yang tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

"Siapapun tolong bantu aku."

 _Aku mohon_.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, dia Im Hana."

Baekhyun melirik pada perempuan yang Chanyeol bawa sebagai teman baru mereka.

"Dia baru saja pindah di lingkungan rumah gue dan kebetulan satu sekolah juga, bolehkan kita ajak dia gabung?"

Jongin langsung mengangguk, "Call."

"Gue sih bebas." Kata Jongdae ambil tersenyum tipis.

Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Im Hana dengan erat. "Selamat datag di kelompok bermain kita!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, senang bahwa teman-temannya menerima Hana dengan baik.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sekilas sebelum Hana ditarik oleh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dan percakapan yang sebelumnya membahas tentang hal lain kini berfokus pada Hana.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan hanya meminum jus strawberry yang dipesannya.

Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan lebar dan penuh dengan aura bahagia.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kafe tempat mereka sering berkumpul.

Dan tanpa sadar dia melamunkan segalanya.

Segala yang terjadi dalam hidupnya baru-baru ini.

Membuat air matanya lolos tanpa dia ketahui hingga Jongdae menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada gue disini." Kata Jongdae sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Thanks Jongdae."

 _Tapi yang gue butuhin bukan itu._


	29. Chapter 29

Chanyeol tak menemukannya dan dia tak peduli dengan keadaan perempuan itu. Dia cukup puas telah membalas apa yang terjadi dulu.

Perempuan itu hanya diam melihat Im Hana - teman seper-mainan mereka dan orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Chanyeol dan teman-teman lainnya - diperkosa bergiliran hingga meninggalkan trauma besar dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri.

Kenapa tidak perempuan itu saja yang diperkosa?

Kenapa harus Im Hana?

Chanyeol menenggak birnya ketika mengingat hal itu.

Ponsel bergetar ketika Chanyeol akan meminum kembali birnya. Dia meletakkan kaleng itu di atas meja santainya kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada disampingnyan

"Ya Jongdae?"

"Gue tahu bahwa kita sangat menyayangi Hana dan lu sangat mencintainya." Jongdae diam sesaat. "Kita semua terpukul karena telah kehilangan dia, kita juga menyalahkan Baekhyun yang tak mengalami _apapun_ meskipun berada di posisi yang sama."

"Apa maksud lu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tapi lu tahu yang sebenarnya Chanyeol, jangan berpura-pura lagi."

"Gue gak tahu apapun brengsek!" Chanyeol menendang meja santai itu hingga pecah.

"Baekhyun mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari Hana dan dia menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang diterimanya ketika mencoba menolong Hana."

"..."

"Dia bahkan tak peduli ketika ada benda tumpul yang terus dipaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya hanya untuk menggenggam tangannya Hana."

"..."

"Dia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terus di cambuki dan dipukuli oleh benda tumpul."

"..."

"Dia tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri dan berusaha agar selalu di samping Hana yang diperlakukan tak senonoh."

"..."

"Dia mencoba kuat untuk Hana dan melupakan hal yang dimasuk diakal."

"..."

"Dan apa lu tahu?"

"..."

"Dia melakukan itu karena lu memintanya untuk menjaga Hana."

"..."

"Karena lu mencintai Hana."

"..."

"Karena dia ingin lu bahagia meskipun dia harus tersakiti dengan cara tak masuk diakal."

"..."

"Jangan membutakan diri sendiri lagi Chanyeol, lu tau dari dulu, Jae Ah sudah bisa berjalan lagi, jangan membuat hal itu lu buta akan semuanya."

Kibum membuka setiap lembaran itu dengan ragu. Dia tak bisa menahan tangisnya setiap membaca kalimat itu.

 _Aku tak merasakan apapun, apakah aku sakit?_

Selalu ada foto yang menunjukkan bagaimana Baekhyun menancapkan pisau kecil itu ke kakinya sendiri.

 _Hari ini kepalaku sangat sakit dan aku melakukannya lagi._

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah.. hah.. Baekhyun, maafkan Mom."

 _Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku tak menjaga Hana, maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencegahnya untuk menggantungkan dirinya di depanku. Maafkan aku. Tapi seluruh tubuhku rasanya hancur dan aku tak bisa menggerakkannya, maafkan aku._

Kapan hal itu terjadi?

Kibum tak mengetahuinya.

Dia hanya mengetahui Hana - sahabat baiknya Baekhyun gantung diri setelah diperkosa secara bergilir dan anaknya itu menghilang entah kemana.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa putrinya merasakan yang lebih parah.

 _Aku tak pernah mendorongnya jatuh. Dia meletakkan minyak goreng untuk tugasku di ujung balkon dan menumpahkannya kemudian mengembalikan minyak itu ke kamarku lalu merebut bukuku._

 _Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu dan aku mengikutinya._

 _Dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dengan aku yang menjadi pelaku._

Kibum membuka lembaran itu sangat acak, membaca nya dengan tak karuan, berusaha untuk berhenti menangis dengan mengigit bibirnya namun air matanya terus jatuh.

 _Aku tahu._

 _Aku akan menebus semuanya._

Dan itu adalah tulisan terakhir Baekhyun disana.


	30. Chapter 30

Jongdae menatap ketiga temennya yang lain dengan raut sedih, marah, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu setelah sampai di Korea beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini berada di salah satu restoran. Ia mengambil gelas minumnya kemudian meminumnya perlahan sebelum berkata, ,"Gue udah pernah tanya." Matanya dia gerakkan menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di hadapannya, "kalo lu udah dapet dia memangnya mau diapain lagi?"

"..."

"Gue gak nyangka kalian bakal ngelakuin hal yang terjadi pada Hana sama Baekhyun."

"..."

"Apalagi lu Chanyeol, sebagai temennya yang lebih lama mengenal Baekhyun, kenapa lu tega ngelakuin hal itu?"

"..."

"Oke, lu marah sama Baekhyun! Tapi lu jangan sampe buta Chan! Dimana pikiran lu selama ini!? Lu kehasut sama Jae Ah!?" Jongdae meninggikan suaranya hingga beberapa pengunjung menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran. "Lu udah tau sendiri, Jae Ah itu pura-pura lumpuh! Kita tau semuanya! Tapi kenapa lu jadi bego dengan mengacuhkan semuanya!?"

Chanyeol memalingkan muka, dia tak mau menatap temennya itu.

"Jongin, gue tau seberapa sayangnya lu sama Hana, tapi gak gini juga, lu adalah harapan gue untuk menyadarkan mereka, tapi kenapa jadi gini?" Suaranya menjadi lirih dan Jongdae menatap Luhan.

"Dan gue gak ngerti sama lu Lu." Jongdae menarik nafas dalam, "apa maksud dari yang lu lakuin selama ini? Berteman dengan Baekhyun, untuk apa kalo lu sama seperti mereka? Muka dua."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Gue gak suka sama dia! Gue gak suka kenyataan dia yang hidup bukan Hana!" Luhan menatap Jongdae tajam, "Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati!? Kenapa harus Hana!? Manusia menijikan seperti dia seharusnya pantas mati!"

Jongdae berdiri dan menampar Luhan. Dia tak peduli bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang tak seharusnya menyakiti perempuan.

Namun perkataan Luhan dia tak dapat menerimanya.

"Apa yang lu pikir ketika bersama Baekhyun selama ini?"

"..."

"Pencari perhatian dengan _self cutting_? atau seorang pelacur?"

"..."

"Lu pikir Baekhyun melakukan _self cutting_ hanya karena itu!? Lu pikir dia pelacur? Lu gak tau apa yang dilaluinya sampe dia ngelakuin itu!"

"..."

"Kalian dulu menganggapnya temen! Sahabat! Tapi apa yang kalian ketahui dari dia!? Gak ada!" Jongdae berteriak marah.

"..."

"Kalian gak ada yang tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun."

"..."

"Kecuali gue."

* * *

Jongdae berlari ketika melihat Baekhyun menusuk-nusukkan pisau itu pada kakinya di gudang olahraga. Dia terkejut dan panik sekaligus saat melihatnya.

"Baek! Baek! Sadar, hey! Ini gue, Jongdae!" Dia menahan tangan kanan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau kemudian mengambil benda itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. "Baekhyun? Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan senyuman tipis, "Hei." Katanya.

Jongdae tersenyum kemudian menarik perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. "Gue ada disini Baek, jangan ngelakuin itu lagi oke?"

Jongdae awalnya takut, pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun melakukan itu saat dirinya di caci maki oleh seluruh sekolah karena mencelakai Jae Ah hingga lumpuh. Dia menemukan Baekhyun yang menusuk-nusukkan pisau ke kakinya sendiri di gudang belakang sekolah. Awalnya dia ragu untuk mendekati perempuan itu tapi kakinya melangkah mendekatinya.

Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau kemudian mengambil alih pisau itu dan membuangnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Jongdae." Kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dari situ, terkadang Jongdae selalu mengamati Baekhyum diam-diam, untuk menjaganya dari jauh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka berdua selalu pergi ke sebuah pemakaman dan disana Baekhyun akan menceritakan semuanya. Keluh kesahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa _self cutting_. Dan terkadang _kisah_ rumitnya.


	31. Chapter 31

Hal yang selalu di sesali oleh Baekhyun hanyalah satu.

Kehidupannya di dunia ini.

* * *

"Lu tahu temen-temen gue _yang lain_?" tanya Baekhyun setelah diam beberapa menit menatap kuburan yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongdae mengangguk, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, membiarkan perempuan itu untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Mereka tak seperti kalian yang masih _terjaga dalam kungkungan_ , bebas melakukan apapun, _minum_ -lah, bullying, sex, merokok, dan sebagainya." Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya di depan dada. "Dan gue nyesel masuk dunia itu."

"Waktu itu gue pernah hampir di perkosa sama, entah siapa, dan gue berhasil melarikan diri ke kamar mandi."

"Gue ngeliat diri gue sendiri yang berantakan dan kotor di kaca watafel."

"Lu tau? Segala pemikiran yang negatif langsung menyerbu otak gue saat itu."

"Gue pantas mati, gue kotor, gue menjijikan, gue tak lebih dari sekedar sampah, gak ada yang mau temenan lagi sama lu, Chanyeol bakal ngejahuin lu, orang tua lu bakal nganggep lu sebagai aib."

"Dan saat itu gue langsung inget perkataan guru gue waktu dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menatap Jongdae yang ada di sampingnya.

"Cobalah sesekali jika kau sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya."

"Gue ngeliat dia meng-cutter tangannya sendiri tapi dia tersenyum, tak ada rasa sakit meskipun ada tangis saat itu, tapi gue tahu, dia bukan nangis karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya."

"Dan gue mencobanya."

Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya dalam, "Dan lu tahu? itu hanya sakit pada awalnya saja, selanjutnya lu gakkan merasakan apapun lagi, kecuali rasa bahagia karena pemikiran-pemikiran itu telah hilang." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Untuk beberapa waktu, gue gak pernah ngelakuin itu lagi, sampe waktu lu pertama kali ngeliat gue di sana."

"Tuduhan itu terlalu berat buat gue sampe gue melukai diri gue lagi."

"Gue sumpah, gak pernah ada niat buat nyelakain Jae Ah, gue gak benci sama dia, gak ada yang perlu gue benci darinya karena kita saudara meskipun bukan saudara kandung. gue selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang baik dan gue banggai, tapi gue gak ngerti kenapa dia rela nyakitin dirinya sendiri hanya untuk ngebuat gue di benci sama yang lain." Baekhyun meremat lengan atasnya kuat-kuat, "Gue gak tau harus apa waktu semuanya terjadi. gue hanya bisa diem dan melihat itu semua, karena gue gak tau apa-apa. Mom pikir gue sangat ngebenci Jae Ah karena Mom selalu lebih memilih Jaeh dari pada gue, gue gak pernah mikir seperti itu, meskipun terkadang gue iri sama Jae Ah karena Mom lebih dekat dengannya dari pada gue, tapi gue gak pernah mikir untuk mencelakainya hanya untuk membuat Mom lebih dekat dengan gue."

"Terus kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Jongdae akhirnya buka suara setelah membiarkan Baekhyun terus bercerita.

"Mungkin karena dia ingin semuanya memperhatikannya."


	32. Chapter 32

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya dan melepaskan sepatunya sambil menundukkan kepala, tak menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Jongin, dia memakai sendal rumahnya kemudian masuk dan menyimpan tasnya di atas sofa kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Habis dari mana?"

"Menemui temen."

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab hingga dia meminum segelas air mineral. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja makan kemudian menatap Jongin sendu.

Membuat lelaki itu bertanya-tanya, _apa yang terjadi?_

"Jongin-ah -" Panggilnya pelan, Jongin hanya mengangguk tak menanggapi panggilan Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, "Sejujurnya, kenapa lu nyuruh gue untuk jadi temennya Baekhyun?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, " Lu udah tau kenapa."

"Please, gue mohon." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin panik ketika perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mulai menangis.

"Gue tahu! Gue hanya tugasnya ngawasin dia dan melaporkannya ke lu bagaimana kehidupannya selama di sekitar gue." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya yang tersendat-sendak karena tangisnya. "Gue tahu, gue seharusnya tak terpengaruh sama dia seperti yang lu bilang waktu awal-awal," Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata sera pipinya yang basah karena air mata, "tapi gak ada ke bohongan sama sekali Jongin-ah, semuanya nyata, bagaimana dia selalu nyakitin dirinya sendiri setiap lu ngungkit masa lalu, dia selalu merasa bersalah dengan kenyataannya bahwa dirinya yang hidup."

"KYUNGSOO!"

"Kenapa Luhan menutup matanya Jongin-ah? Kenapa? Padahal dia sudah melihat semuanya selama ini apa yang terjadi."

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kenapa kamu menyakitinya? aku memohon padamu waktu itu, aku memohon."

"Dia pantas menerimanya." Jongin berujar dengan dingin. dia dengan paksa melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang tangannya erat. "Dia kotor, menjijikan, sampah."

Kyungsoo sesenggukan , dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin mendengar semua itu.

"Dia menyeret Hana pada _teman-teman_ sialannya itu! Dia mengajak Hana untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya itu! Teman-teman sampahnya yang kotor dan menjijikan!"

"Enggak! ENGGAK!"

"YA! TERIMA SAJA ITU KENYATAANNYA! Dia membawa Hana dan membuatnya menjadi budak sex untuk teman-temannya! DIA MENJADIKAN HANA SEPERTI DIRINYA YANG PELACUR!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

 _Bukan, bukan._

 _Bukan seperti itu._

"Itu kenyataannya Kyungsoo, itulah kenya-" Jongin tercekat ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kalian membencinya sampai segitunya tanpa alasan yang masuk akal?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. "Kenapa kalian menutup mata kalian?"

* * *

di ffn, kalo gue update 2 kali dalam satu hari dengan waktu yang berbeda gak suka muncul kalo itu udah di update, jadi terkadang gue harus nunggu sehari atau 2 hari, atau bahkan repost ulang, jadi kalian jika ingin cepet baca ini di wp juga ada dengan judul yang sama, tapi kalian jika tak masalah dengan waktu tunggu di ffn juga mohon pengertiannya.

regards

Litteldi


	33. Chapter 33

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau mengajakku main dengan _teman-temanmu_ yang lain?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Hana tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu padanya untuk pertama kali, "Chanyeol takkan menyukainya Hana-ya."

"Aku mohon!"

Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya dalam saat Hana menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Aku tak bisa berada di lingkungan seperti ini terus."

* * *

Chanyeol menatap sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga baby breath yang sangat di sukai oleh Baekhyun ketika perempuan itu mengunjungi apartemennya.

Dia ingat ketika perempuan itu selalu sengaja untuk mengunjunginya hanya untuk merawat bunga itu dalam keadaan apapun.

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun yang sedang merawat bunga itu saat itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, bisakah selalu percaya padaku?"

Chanyel mengerutkan dahi, "Tergantung."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Jika begitu, bisakah kau melihat segala sesuatunya dari berbagai aspek?"

"Akan ku coba."

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Apa Baek?"

"Kau sangat mengenalkukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tentu saja! kita kan sudah berteman dari kecil Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk membenarkan. "Terimakasih."

* * *

"Hana-ya! IM HANA!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil temannya itu yang sudah berdiri di atas bangku di hadapan sebuah tali yang menggantung tinggi di ruangan itu. "Im Hana! Sadarlah! Jangan melakukan itu!"

Hana tertawa, dia melirik Baekhyun kemudian menatap tali yang telah tersimpul rapih di hadapannya. "Baekhyun-ah, bukannya lu harusnya senang, ya?"

"Hana-ya." Baekhyun menangis dengan keras, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin mendengar perkataan temennya itu. "Hana-ya, gue mohon, gue mohon sama lu, jangan." Dia menyeret tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak peduli dengan kaki dan kemaluannya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Gue akan meninggalkan dunia ini dan lu akan mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali."

"Enggak! Enggak!"

"Berhentilah Baekhyun, gue gakkan ngerubah pemikiran gue, lu hanya nyakitin diri lu sendiri." Hana mencengkram tali yang ada di hadapannya dengan erat.

"JANGAN!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras dan tangisnya terus mengalir.

"Gue tau, lu enggak seperti yang mereka bicarakan, tapi gue yang sebenarnya seperti itu." Hana tersenyum tipis, "gue udah gak sanggup Baek," Baekhyun menangis dengan keras, dia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata Hana, "gue gak sanggup harus diem terus setiap gue di sentuh bajian itu, gue sangat kotor Baek, menjijikan, gue yang pantes mati, gue gak mau di sentuh lagi sama bajian itu, gue gak mau nyokap gue tau, gue gak mau kalo dia tahu kalo anaknya di selalu disentuh olah suaminya sendiri, gue gak mau," Hana mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat karena air mata, dia tersenyum diantar tangisnya itu, "lebih baik gue mati seperti ini Baek, lebih baik seperti ini."

Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras ketika Hana memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam simpul tali itu. Dia menangis dengan keras dan berusaha merangkak dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Hana. "JANGAN! JANGAN!"

"Selamat tinggal Baek, maaf ngebuat lu harus liat ini."

"IM HANA!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chanyeol tahu!

Baekhyun adalah penyebabnya!

Dia mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah menatap kamar jenazah di hadapannya.

"Hana-ya! Hana-ya, maafkan ibu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sesosok wanita berumur yang menangis di dampingi pria yang merupakan suaminya.

"Hana." Jongin memeluk erat Luhan yang menangis dalam pelukannya, mereka semua tak menyangka saat mendengar semua itu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram marah dan Jongdae yang mendengar nama itu hanya diam saja.

Mereka semua tahu.

Baekhyun yang membawa Hana ke para bajingan itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo telah membasuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan kain basah yang kini telah diletakkan ke dalam baskom kecil di atas laci.

"Prof Ohm nanyain lu, dia ngedumel terus soal tugas lu yang belum lu kumpulin." Katanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, mau sampe kapan lu tidur?"

"Ayo bangun, gue bakal ngabulin apapun yang lu mau kalo lu bangun sekarang."

"Ayo bangun."

* * *

Chanyeol telah mencari cari perempuan itu, namun Baekhyun tak ditemukan di manapun, bahkan dirumahnyapun tak ada setelah prosesi pemakaman Hana selesai.

Perempuan itu harus tanggung jawab pada apa yang terjadi ke Hana.

"Sialan!"

Jongdae menutup matanya ketika Chanyeol melempar vas bunga ke tembok penuh amarah.

"Dimana anak itu sebenernya hah!?"

Jongdae mengambil nafas dalam, "tenanglah Chanyeol."

"Lu pasti tau dia dimanakan Dae? Selama ini, lu-kan yang suka main sama dia?" Chanyeol meraih kerah baju Jongdae dengan kuat, "katakan, dimana dia sekarang?"

Jongdae diam, dia tak tahu apakah harus mengatakannya ada Chanyeol atau tidak. Baekhyun bukanlah orang seperti itu, namun apa yang terjadi pada Hana karena perempuan itu. Jongdae lebih menyayangi Hana daripada Baekhyun meskipun selama ini dia selalu ada untuk perempuan itu.

"Di rumah sakit, kamar 416."

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian pergi namun berhenti ketika Jongdae mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lu tahu? Dia juga di perkosa dan di masukkan benda tumpul ke kemaluannya saat itu, saat hal yang sama terjadi pada Hana." Jongdae bertanya penasaran.

"..."

"Lu masih mau nyalahin dia?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

* * *

Luhan tau ada yang disembuyikan oleh kekasihnya itu, maka dari itu ia sekarang membututi kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan visit pasien ke setiap kamar dan setelah itu ia mengecek setiap pasien yang telah dikunjungi oleh Sehun. Namun dia tak menemukannya hingga Sehun melakukan visit pada akhir jam kerjanya.

Sehun cukup lama di dalam ruangan itu tak seperti saat ia mengunjungi pasien lainnya membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Luhan langsung menghampiri pintu kamar itu dan melihat kedalam, mencari tahu siapa yang ada disana.

* * *

Chanyeol menemukannya.

Dia langsung meraih knop pintu dan membukanya sambil berjalan dengan penuh amarah menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang rawat.

"Byun-"namun kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan langsung terhenti ketika melihat lebih dekat apa yang di hadapannya.

Byun Baekhyun tertidur nyaman dengan masker oksigennya dan berbagai kabel yang menempeli tubuh wanita itu. Banyak sekali balutan di tubuh perempuan itu mulai dari ujung kaki hingga pangkal pahanya di kedua kakinya lalu kepala dan sedikit di lengan perempuan itu serta lebam-lebam warna ungu di sekitar leher, wajah, dan lengan.

Dia diam tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dirinya sangat marah, namun dia tak bisa melampiaskannya sekarang.

Tidak dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu dan Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

Seorang dokter dan 2 orang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya membiarkan dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan pengecekan dokter itu menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil, namun dokter itu tersenyum lega melihat gerakan itu.

"Syukurlah, nona Byun sudah pernah beberapa kali ke sini dengan kasus yang sama, namun sepertinya sekarang sangat parah."

"..."

"Saya harap anda akan selalu di sampingnya agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang sebelumnya," lanjut sang dokter, "Orang-orang yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri bukan untuk dijauhi, namun kita harus mendekatinya dan merangkulnya agar tak melakukan hal yang sama."


	35. Chapter 35

Perempuan itu belum juga terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan dia menunggu. Selalu menunggu dan mengharapkan perempuan itu untuk bangun kapanpun.

"Baekhyun-ah, cepet bangun dan rawat bunga-bunga itu." Katanya setelah diam dalam waktu lama hanya menatap wajah yang penuh lebam itu.

"…"

"Bukankah _kamu_ yang mau saat itu?"

"…"

"Aku tak menyukai mereka tapi _karenamu_ aku tetap membelinya _untukmu_."

"…"

"Aish! Aku benci sekali harus menyiram terus semua tanamanmu itu setiap pagi, menambah pekerjaanku saja." Chanyeol berdecak sebal kemudian mendelik tajam pada perempuan itu.

"…"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan membuatku membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk _menuggumu_ bangun!"

"…"

"Aku bahkan melewatkan pemakaman Hana untuk _menunggumu_ bangun."

"…"

" _Kamu_ lihat betapa baiknya aku telah _menunggumu_ hingga saat ini? Padahal _kamu_ yang membuat Hana pergi dari dunia ini."

"…"

"Cepet bangun idiot!"

"…" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku ingin _kamu_ _hidup_ lagi."

* * *

Luhan menemukannya!

Namun dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu karena Kyungsoo sedang ada disana, duduk sambil berbicara seorang diri bagaikan orang gila disamping Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menjauh dari tempat itu sambil meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam tas tangannya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan pada Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol_

 _Gue nemuin dia! Di rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja, kamar 416._

 _Sedang tertidur dengan tenang dan kekasih Jongin yang idiot itu menunggunya._

 _Bagus sekali kerjamu kawan, sepertinya kita tak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuknya menghilang dari dunia ini._

 _Serahkan padaku dan semuanya akan beres dalam sekejap._

* * *

Dia kembali menunggu.

Hanya diam sambil memandang wajah perempuan itu yang masih merapatkan kedua matanya dengan damai.

Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya makan dan tidurnya teratur.

Bahkan ketika Hana pergi meninggalkannya selamanya, dia tak seperti ini.

Tidak.

Hanya saat ini, ketika dia menunggui perempuan itu, dia mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

"Jika _kamu_ bangun sekarang, _aku_ akan membuatkan sosis saus manis hanya _untukmu_ hingga sepuasnya. Bukankah _kamu_ sangat menyukai masakanku itu?"

"…"

" _Kamu_ bahkan merengek padaku untuk membuatkannya lagi waktu dulu."

"…"

"Ah ya, _bunga-bungamu_ sudah mati semua."

"…"

"Jangan salahkan _aku_ , salahkan _dirimu_ sendiri yang tak mau merawat bunga-bungan itu."

"…"

"Bukankah _aku_ sudah bilang? Itu _bungamu_ , jadi rawatlah sendiri, jangan meminta _bantuanku_."

"…"

"Karena _aku_ sudah _memberikannya_ _untukmu_ jadi sekarang _kamu_ yang harus merawatnya."


	36. Chapter 36

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasur setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Luhan.

Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan perempuan itu lakukan.

Chanyeol melepaskan bajunya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dia ambil dari dalam lemari kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil minum.

Matanya melirik ke arah beranda ketika dia meminum air mineral yang telah di ambilnya dan dia diam sesaat lalu menurunkan gelas itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan beranda luar dan dapurnya, lalu membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah pot panjang berisi bunga baby breath yang berada disana.

Dia berpikir bunga baby breath di dalam pot itu tumbuh dengan baik dan sengingatnya, dia tak pernah merawat bunga itu sejak terakhir kalinya dia terpaksa harus merawat bunga itu karena sesuatu hal.

" _Dia_ merawat bunga ini?" Tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bunga kecil yang tak ada artinya di bandingkan bunga yang lain dan hanya sering digunakan sebagai pelengkap untuk sebuah buket bunga.

Biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Benar-benar tak ada yang indah dari bunga itu.

"Dan perempuan menyedihkan itu menyukainya."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan pergi menjahui pot itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya yang masih membuka pesan yang Luhan kirimkan.

 _Gue aja yang mengakhiri ini semua_

Dan dia membalas pesan itu.

* * *

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan fokus pandangannya dan dia dapat melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih yang diterangi oleh sebuah lampu yang sangat terang.

Sekali lagi dia berkedip dengan pelarhan, kemudian dia menggeraakkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya.

Seorang dokter terlihat menghampirinya diikuti beberapa suster yang langsung mengecek keadaannya.

"Nona Byun, anda bisa mendengar saya?"

Baekhyun berkedip perlahan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit ruang itu.

"… tolong ikuti jari saya …"

Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan perlahan.

"... bagaimana? …"

"…. baik dok, semuanya …"

"… segera hubungi keluarganya …"

 _Ah, hah, kenapa berisik sekali?_

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, namun matanya terasa berat.

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dengan perlahan lalu dia menutupkan kedua matanya pada akhirnya.

 _Kenapa mataku terasa sangat berat ya?_

"Sudah bangun ya?"

 _Gelap._

 _Apakah itu tadi, Chanyeol?_

* * *

Jinki berlari dengan cepat, tak peduli dengan sekertarisnya yang sedang kesuahan untuk mengerjanya dari belakang.

Dia membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan cepat dan saat itu dia berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang satu-satu.

"Papa." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jinki berada di hadapannya. "Kenapa Papa kelelahan seperti itu?"

Jinki tersenyum tipis lalu berlari untuk memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun-ku." Dia terus mengulang menyebut nama anaknya itu dan manangis diantara panggilannya. "Maafkan Papa, maafkan Papa."

Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun dia membalas pelukan Papanya dan berkata, "Tidak," dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa, tidak apa."

"Papa sangat mencintaimu, tolong jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, tetaplah hidup."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan dia tak membalas perkataan itu.

"Tetaplah hidup, Papa mohon."

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

Kibum menjatuhkan ponselnya setelah mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun dari Jinki.

Dia menangis dengan keras lalu berusaha mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang ada di kamar dan pergi menuju rumah sakit yang telah diberitahu oleh Jinki.

"Mom? Ada apa?" Jae Ah mendorong kursi rodanya masuk kedalam kamar Kibum dan menatap penuh penasaran apa yang dilakukan ibunya itu.

Kibum langsung berhenti memasukkan barang-baranganya, dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap datar Jae Ah.

"Baekhyun kini sedang bersama Papa, dan Mom ingin menemuinya."

Jae Ah tersenyum dengan lebar lalu berseru riang, "Aku juga ingin ikut! Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengan dia, aku juga ingin menemuinya Mom. Aku juga kangen Papa, aku ingin menemuinya."

"Bisakah kamu berhenti?"

"Ya?" Jae Ah terekjut mendengar perkataan Kibum. Dahinya berkerut dalam namun berusaha tenang dengan ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti sekarang?"

"Aku tak mengerti Mom, apa maksud-" Kibum meraih vas bunga yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya lalu melemparnya dengan kuat ke arah Jae Ah yang berhasil di hindari oleh perempuan itu dengan berdiri dari kursi rodanya. "Mommy! Kenapa Mom melempar vas bunga itu padaku?!"

Kibum tersenyum miring, "Kakimu sepertinya sembuhnya cepat ya Jae Ah? Ah, seharusnya aku melempar vas bunga itu padamu dari dulu agar kamu bisa berdiri dan berjalan kembali dengan menggunakan kedua kakimu itu. Senang melihatnya bahwa kamu sudah bisa seperti dulu lagi."


	37. Chapter 37

Baekhyun sedang tertawa karena mendengar lelucon yang Jongdae lemparkan padanya ketika Kibum membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan pipi yang berlinangan air mata.

"Mommy!" seru Baekhyun riang, Jongdae yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dari kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Baekhyun dan menyapa Kibum dengan sopan.

Kibum melebarkan senyumannya dan berlari memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Baekhyun. Anakku." Dia mengecup samping kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung putrinya itu. "Baekhyun-ie, Baekhyun-ku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tak terasa air matanya jatuh, dia membalas pelukan Kibum dengan erat kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum memanggil Kibum kembali dengan sendu, "Eomma."

* * *

"Lalu kenapa lu malah disini, bukan mengakhirinya?" Tanya Luhan sini.

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Luhan, dia menenggak minumannya lalu menyapu pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang berbaur di lantai dansa.

Luhan jengah, seharusnya dia bertindak saja lebih dahulu dari pada Chanyeol yang mengakhirinya.

Bukannya di akhiri, mungkin saja Chanyeol membuat wanita itu tetap hidup dan membawanya pergi jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sebenernya tuh, lu ingin dia mati atau enggak?"

* * *

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat bunga kecil itu berada didalam toko bunga yang mereka lewati. Dia melirik pada teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya di depan sana kemudian memandang ke dalam toko dan tersenyum.

Mungkin dia bisa masuk kedalam dan melihatnya sebentar.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian melirik ke belakang dimana Baekhyun berada untuk bertanya, "Lu masih inget-" Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak mendapatkan Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya kemudian dia meluaskan pandangannya untuk mencari perempuan itu.

Jongin dan Jongdae terus berbincang-bincang sampe akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak mengikuti mereka.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika dia melihat siluet tubuh Baekhyun yang memasuki sebuah toko, dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin dan Jongdae, "Kalian duluan saja, gue mau nyusul Baekhyun dulu."

"Oh iya, Baekhyun kemana?" Tanya Jongin yang baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun tak ada di jarak pandang mereka. Jongdae pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari perempuan itu.

"Cepatlah kesana, Luhan dan Hana pasti sudah menunggu."

"Oke, tapi cepet nyusul ya lu."

"Sip." Chanyeol mengangkat ibu jarinya kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan kea rah sebaliknya.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya malam itu ketika dia merasakan bahwa dirinya tak sendiri.

"Hei." Baehyun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dalam diam lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada kepala ranjang. "Sudah lama disini?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol hanya diam memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Chanyeol?"

"…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya ketika lelaki itu tak kunjung menanggapinya.

"Waktu itu, kenapa lu langsung pergi?" tanyanya, "Lu ada disinikan waktu gue bangun?"

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita mati bersama."

* * *

Apakah masih ada yang belum gue jelasin?

Adakah masalah yang belum kasih tau gue jawabannya?

Kalian butuh penjelasan tentang apa?


	38. Chapter 38

Jae Ah geram dengan semuanya.

Dia menatap tajam semua yang ada di sekitarnya..

Dia benci! Dia tak menyukainya! Dia tak suka semuanya menyukai Baekhyun kembali!

"Sialan! Byun Baekhyun sialan!" Dia meraih lalu melempari semua barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya hingga hancur menjadi satu di lantai. "Sialan! Kenapa dia tak mati juga hah!?"

* * *

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menengar ajakan Chanyeol,lalu bertanya "Kenapa? Kenapa mengajakku untuk mati? Bukankah hanya aku saja yang pantas mati?"

"Kalau begitu matilah dengan cepat, akhiri semua ini dengan cepat." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku sudah terlalu pusing dengan dorongan Luhan yang menginginkanmu mati."

"Lalu, apa yang kamu inginkan sebenarnya Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menatap dalam lelaki itu. "Apakah kamu ingin aku mati?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan dia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

Dia menyukainya.

Bunga kecil yang tak ada artinya apapun itu.

Bunga yang selalu menjadi penghias.

Bukan yang menjadi utama dalam sebuah buket bunga.

"Aku tak suka bunga itu."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya, namun dia hanya tersenyum, kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena bunga itu kecil dan jelek."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tapi artinya bagus loh."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Masih bagus bunga mawar kemana-mana."

"Kalau aku minta bunga itu, apakah kamu akan memberikannya untukku?" tanyanya sambil menatap lelaki itu.

Chanyeol membalas pandangan Baekhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut, "Buket bunga?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tanamannya saja."

"Akan aku pikirkan." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Tapi kamu harus merawatnya dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, senang dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kamu tahu artinya?" Baekhyun menatap bunga-bunga itu kembali.

"Apa? Bunga ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Apakah itu penting?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melirik lelaki itu, "Tidak."

Chanyeol tak berkata-kata lagi, dia hanya diam sambil menatap perempuan itu yang terus berbicara entah apa sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

 _Cantik._

 _Sangat cantik._

"- dan mommy –" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka sejajar dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dia menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol memajukan kembali wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tak membalas panggilan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah bertanya padanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik pinggang perempuan itu merapat ke tubuhnya, lalu bertanya dengan lirih, "Apakah aku salah?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu diam tak tahu apakah dia harus menjawabnya atau tidak, dan dia memutuskan untuk membuat lelaki itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jawab aku Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke dua mata lelaki itu, lalu bertanya lirih, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu, apakah aku salah?"

"…"

"Baekhyun?"

"Kita teman Chanyeol."

"…"

"…"

"Dan aku ingin sekali menciummu."

"…"

"…"

" _Then? Just kiss me already_."


	39. Chapter 39

Dia takut.

Dia sangat takut ketika mendengar itu semua.

"Gila, bener-bener psikopat tuh anak."

"Jahat banget sampe nyakitin Jae Ah segitunya."

"Jae Ah bener-bener gak bisa jalan lagi gara-gara dia?"

"Kasian gue sama Jae Ah, dia gak salah apa-apa dan dia membuatnya jadi lumpuh gitu."

"Gak habis piker gue sama dia."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelasnya ketika mendengar obrolan seluruh teman-teman kelasnya ketika pulang sekolah.

"Gue udah tau dia tuh emang psikopat! Liat aja tingkahnya itu!"

Matanya menatap perempuan yang berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang, tanpa ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Semuanya menjahuinya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kamu masih main dengan si Byun Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol-ah, berhenti main dengan dia, dia menakutkan."

"Bisa saja dia menyakitimu nanti atau tidak orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan orang-orang itu yang memperingati dirinya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku lagi tentang dia, dia bukan temenku."

* * *

Semua orang menjahuinya.

Ketika mereka mendengar itu entah dari siapa semuanya menjahuinya tanpa ada yang mengklarifikasi apakah itu benar atau tidak.

Dia ingin berbicara.

Dia ingin menatakan bahwa itu bukan salahnya.

Dia ingin berteriak bahwa dia tak melakukan semua itu.

Dia ingin –

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang berjalan menuju loker sepatunya ketika merasakan tubuhnya di banjuri oleh air berbau busuk yang entah itu apa.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafin gue ya Baek! Sumpah gue gak liat sama sekali kalo lu ada di bawah."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke lantai atas, dimana beberapa orang telah berdiri disana dengan orang yang terdepan memegangi sebuah ember.

Semua orang kini mengerumuninya penasaran.

"Tapi gak salah si, kalian sama-sama cocokku, sama-sama bau busuk!"

"Pskipoat!"

"Mati saja sana! Ngapain lu hidup di dunia ini kalo lu bikin susah orang saja!?"

"Mati!"

"Mati!"

"Mati!"

"Mati!"

Baekhyun mengerjapakan matanya dan dia menatap sekitarnya yang mulai menyerukan kata mati untuknya.

"Mati!"

"Mati!"

Dan dia menghentikan padangannya saat menemukan orang yang sangat dikenalnya disana.

Hanya diam berdiri memandanginya.

"Ayo kita balik lagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya tanpa peduli dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandinginya.

Memandingi dirinya yang semakin menjahu dari tempat perempuan itu.

Dan dia dapat merasakan pandangannya.

* * *

2 tahun berlalu, semua hal itu sudah dilupakan dan mereka memulai semuanya dari awal kembali.

Dengan langkah baru yang berbeda.

"Hai Baek."

Baehyun menghentikan obrolannya dengan teman-temannya dan memandang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Hello Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bicaralah."

Chanyeol melirik Park Nana, Nayeong dan Na Rae, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Baekhyun melirik pada teman-temannya yang menatap tak suka Chanyeol.

"Oke." Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya sebentar dan berkata akan pergi sebentar lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali sambil berdiri dari dudukya, "Ayo."

* * *

Dia tahu.

Jika Baekhyun menjahuinya dia tak masalah.

Dia tak apa jika dirinya dimarahi ataupun dicaci-maki oleh perempuan itu ketiba tiba-tiba dirinya ingin berteman kembali dengannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tidak apa, tak masalah, asalkan dia bisa kembali dekat dengan perempuan itu.

"Lupakan saja, aku juga sudah tak mempermasalahkannya Chanyeol-ah."

Dan dia tak menyangka akan tanggapan yang diberikan oleh perempuan itu.

"Ayo kita berteman kembali."

Dan dengan senyuman lebarnya dia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Senyuman lebar yang kosong.

Yang membuatnya sadar.

Bahwa semuanya telah terlambat.

* * *

hal yang gak bikin enaknya ffn itu, susah untuk update 2/3 kali dalam sehari dan membalas komentar secara langsung.

aku hanya kasih tahu satu saja ya, hampiri seluruhnya yang akan aku update ke depan adalah masa lalu, jadi jika kalian ingin tahu itu waktu kapan, lihat saja hubungan mereka seperti apa.

menurutku itu sudah cukup jelas itu waktu kapan ketika kalian mengikuti seluruhnya, bacalah dengan perlahan dan cobalah mengingat chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena itu berkaitan.

aku selalu memotong waktu, ada waktu yang sama namun berbeda chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya setelah merasa cukup memagut bibir sahabatnya itu. Dia tersenyum saat matanya memandang bibir tipis itu yang kini membengkak, "Kita temankan?" bisiknya seraya mengusap bibir perempuan itu yang basah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membuat Chanyeol yang fokus pada bibirnya kini menatapnya dengan mata sendu. "Tentu. Tentu saja kita teman."

* * *

" _Kamu_ membuatku gila, kapan _kamu bangun_?" Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan itu perlahan, dia tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap wajah perempuan itu kembali.

"…."

"Jangan selalu seenaknya sendiri Baek, _Aku_ juga punya batasnya."

"…."

"Hana sudah pergi, _kamu_ juga ingin pergi?"

"…."

"Jangan selalu egois."

"…."

" _Kamu mendorongku_ untuk bersamanya, dan ketika itu sudah terjadi, _kamu_ membuatnya menghilang selamanya."

"…."

"Apa yang _kamu_ inginkan dariku sebenarnya, Baekhyun?"

* * *

Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya telah berdiri disana. "Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara apapun dulu." Katanya, kemudian dia berlalu melewati orang tuanya yang hanya diam.

"Sayang." Lee Hae In menahan tangan suaminya yang akan menyusul anaknya itu. Dia tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, melarang suaminya itu untuk menyusul putra mereka.

"Hae In-ah, jangan selalu memanjakannya." Park Woo Seong melepaskan pegangan istrinya dengan paksa dan segera menyusul anaknya itu.

"Aku bukan memanjakannya, oppa." Park Woo Seog menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap istrinya kembali. "Tidakah kamu tahu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia tak masuk sekolah, padahal setiap pagi dia selalu memakai seragam itu." Woo Seong kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-" Woo Seong kembali berhenti namun tak menatap istrinya, dia hanya diam membiarkan istrinya itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oppa ingat Baekhyun?"

"Anaknya Byun Jinki itu? Yang membuat kakak tirinya sendiri lumpuh?"

"Ya." Hae In melangkah mendekati Woo Seong. "Oppa juga ingat Hana?"

Woo Seong membalikan badannya dan menatap istrinya dengan datar. "Perempuan yang waktu itu dibawa Chanyeol kesini?"

"Hana, telah meninggal dan Baekhyun salah satu penyebabnya." Hae In diam sesaat, melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Woo Seong, namun pria itu hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kamu tahu, bahwa Chanyeol _mencintai_ Hana?"

"Tentu saja tahu, dia mengatakannya padaku."

"Dan Baekhyun, salah satu teman baiknya membuat perempuan yang dicintainya meninggal. Menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan setelah semua itu terjadi?"


	41. Chapter 41

" _Kita hanya perlu membawanya jauh dari hadapannya."_

* * *

Buket bunga yang sangat dibencinya jatuh ketika dia membuka kamar rawat itu.

Matanya melebar mencari ke setiap sudut – mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan perempuan itu yang taka da di tempat seperti biasanya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"…" Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Byun Baekhyun?" sekali lagi dia menyapu pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan itu.

Namun _tak ada siapa-siapa_ disana.

"Baekhyun!" dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mencarinya di dalam.

"…" Dia tertawa saat tak menemukan apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong jangan bermain-main denganku." Dia kembali ke tengah ruangan. "Byun Baekhyun, ini tak lucu, oke? Ayo keluar."

"…" Dia marah.

"Aku takkan marah, _aku takkan menyalahkanmu_."

"…" Dia takut.

"Aku tak apa, aku tak apa Hana pergi. Asalkan _kamu_ tidak apa-apa."

"…" Dia sangat takut.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Tapi dia sangat marah. "Ini tidak lucu! Keluar kamu sekarang! Aku sudah lelah bermain-main seperti ini!"

"…"

"Aku akan sangat marah padamu, jika _kamu_ tidak keluar sekarang juga!"

"…"'

"Aku akan membencimu sampai seluruh tulangku, jika _kamu_ tidak muncul dihadapanku sekarang!"

"…" Dia menatap sekitarnya kembali.

Namun tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan muncul menghampirinya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Dia berteriak dengan keras dan suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar berlarian mendekati kamar itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol." Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang langsung menghampirinya. "Mohon maaf, tolong jangan buat keributan disini."

"Dimana anak itu!?"

"Maksud anda nona Baekhyun? Dia sudah dibawa oleh keluarganya untuk mendapatkan perwatan yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Keluarganya?"

"Ya, kedua orang tuanya tadi menemui saya dan meminta untuk melakukan proses pemindahan itu. Anda tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol tidak peduli, "Dibawa kemana dia?"

"Mohon maaf tuan, saya tak dapat memberitahukannya, keluarganya meminta seperti itu."

 _Jadi?_

 _Pergi begitu saja, heh?_

* * *

"Chanyeol?" Kibum terkejut ketika menemukan teman lama putri bungsunya itu berdiri di depan pitnu rumahnya.

"Halo tante." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badannya kecil.

"Wah, sudah lama ya kamu tak pernah bermain lagi ke sini." Kibum tersenyum riang kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan pada Chanyeol. "Ayo masuk, kebetulan sekali tante sedang membuat makan malam."

"Ah, tidak perlu tante, saya hanya mencari Baekhyun. _Tante tahu Baekhyun dimana_?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Entah, tante sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan anak itu. Dia sudah tak pulang ke rumah ini selama 2 bulan." Lalu dia menatap Chanyeol, "Kenapa Chanyeol-ah? Apakah dia membuat masalah padamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak tante, saya hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Maafkan tante Chanyeol, tante sungguh tidak tahu dimana dia. Papanya juga tidak tahu dimana dia waktu tante hubungin."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih tante, maaf telah mengangganggu. Kalo begitu saya ijin pulang terlebih dahulu."

Kibum terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang langsung ingin pulang tanpa masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Kita makan malam dulu yuk, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Tidak, terimakasih tante, takut merepotkan." Chanyeol tersenyum segan.

"Tidak, tidak apa, lagian hanya ada kami berdua dengan bibi Ohm."

"Eomma?" Jae Ah mendorong kursi rodanya hingga berada disamping ibunya. "Ayo kita makan malam, semuanya sudah siap."

Kibum melirik Jae Ah kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol, "Nah, ayo kita makan malam."

Chanyeol mengangguk – mengiyakan, kemudian matanya menatap Jae Ah yang terus memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman tersipu.

Dia tersenyum miring.

Kibum langsung mengambil alih kursi roda Jae Ah dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah.

 _Sepertinya kamu memang pantas mendapatkan itu._

 _Atau mungkin, apakah aku harus menambahkannya?_

 _Ataukah aku harus membuatmu seperti Hana?_

" _Kamu_ sepertinya _sengaja_ membuatku marah ya, Baek?"

* * *

aku akan UAS, jadi akan berkurang intensitas update-annya


	42. Chapter 42

"Luhan."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dia baca untuk menatap Sehun yang memanggilnya. "Apa?" Tanyan sambil menutup novel yang dibacanya.

Sehun langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur, masih lengkap dengan seragam yang perempuan itu pakai. Dia melepaskan jas kerjanya lalu meletakkannya berserta tas kerjanya di kursi meja rias milik Luhan. "1 bulan kedepan, aku mulai di pindah tugaskan."

"Apa?" Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Apa? Kenapa bisa? Kemana kamu dipindahkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kepala bagian rumah sakit tak memberitahuku kemana kepindahanku."

"Jangan bercanda!" Luhan langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun yang berada di samping kursi meja riasnya. "Papa pasti tahu soal inikan? kenapa kamu tidak tanyakannya padanya?" Papa Luhan adalah pemilik rumah sakit dimana Sehun bekerja, jadi Papanya pasti tahu kemana Sehun dipindah tugaskan.

"Luhan."

"Jika kamu tidak mau bertanya padanya, aku yang akan bertanya padanya." Luhan langsung berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil ponsel yang selalu dia letakkan di atas meja ruang santai.

Sehun langsung mengikuti perempuan itu. dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan, namun dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Lu." Sehun menahan pergelengan tangan perempuan itu. "Jangan seperti ini oke? aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu."

"Sehun." Luhan merengek. "Pasti ini ulah Papa-kan? Dia pasti ingin menjahuiku darimu!"

Sehun tertawa. "Kamu tuh yah, kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu." Sehun menarik Luhan perlahan kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk erat perempuan itu.

"Aku gak mau, aku ingin bersama Sehun terus, jangan tinggalin aku ya? ya?" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. "Aku gak mau sendiri."

"Kamukan punya banyak teman, sayang, ada Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Semuanya sudah hancur sejak Hana pergi, aku gak tahu harus bagaimana. Baekhyun menghilang dan Chanyeol berubah. Jongin dan Jongdae juga aku tidak tahu." Luhan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. "Aku gak tahu kenapa semuanya seperti ini Sehun. Aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu, sebelum Hana ada diantara kami." Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan yang mulai menangis dalam diam sambil melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lirih. "Aku gak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang telah membuat Jae Ah lumpuh, aku tak peduli. Aku senang dia bermain dengan kami. Dia sangat menyenangkan dan baik, meskipun senyumnya selalu kosong." Sehun mengecup kepala Luhan. "Tapi aku tak menyangka, dia tega melakukan itu pada Hana, aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sebenanrnya disini."

"Shhhtt, tenang sayang, tenang." Sehun mengelus punggung perempuan itu, namun bukannya merada malah membuat tangis itu semakin kencang.

"Aku gak mau tinggal sendiri! Aku ingin bersama Sehun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" rengek Luhan seperti anak kecil, membuat sang kekasih tertawa.

"Aku akan menghubungimu selalu. Aku janji."

 _Maaf Luhan_.

* * *

 _1 bulan kemudian_

Sehun meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas kursi yang telah disediakan setelah memasuki pesawat pribadi yang akan membawa dirinya ke tempat kerjanya yang baru. Dia melewati kabin dimana dirinya akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain menuju kabin dimana pasiennya berada. Dia diam beberapa saat menatap siapa yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang rawat yang ada disana lalu menghampirinya.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata _kamu_ yang menjadi pasienku."

"Ah, Dokter Oh sudah tiba rupanya." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya. "Kamu pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan, bisakah kamu menjaga ini semua dari siapapun? Termasuk kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja, tuan Park." Sehun tersenyum menjawab peritah Park Woo Seong.


	43. Chapter 43

Luhan takkan melupakannya.

Melupakan saat-saat itu.

* * *

Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat apa yang di genggamnya.

Sebuah foto yang selama ini selalu diambil oleh para pesuruhnya untuk mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun sangat bahagia dan selalu tertawa disekitar perempuan itu.

"Ah, jadi ini yang dinamakannya tugas." Dia tertawa getir. "Kamu memang hebat ya Baek, setelah merebut Hana dari Chanyeol, kini kamu juga akan merebut Sehun dariku?" Dia mengepalkan tangannya sehingga foto itu ikut mengekerut. "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku takkan hanya diam saja Byun Baekhyun."

Dia melempar jauh foto yang bergambar Baekhyun serta Sehun yang sedang tertawa bersama sambil memakan es krim.

"Padahal dia tak menyukai yang manis-manis." Luhan tersenyum getir melihat Sehun yang dengan bahagianya memegang es krim sementara bersama dirinya entah harus berapa kali dia memohon agar lelaki itu ikut membeli es krim.

"Kenapa semuanya seperti ini?"

* * *

5 bulan kemudian

Sehun telah kembali padanya. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan aktivitas mereka sama seperti sebelumnya.

Namun Luhan takkan melupakan 5 bulan dimana Sehun tak ada disisinya.

"Baekhyun." Luhan langsung menerjang perempuan itu yang kini mulai kembali masuk sekolah setelah hampir 8 bulan menghilang. Dia langsung memeluk erat perempuan itu seakan-akan dirinya merindukannya.

Baekhyun tertawa dan membalas pelukan Luhan. "Luhan, senangnya bisa ngeliat lu lagi." Katanya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Lu kemana aja? Gue kesepian disini." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Semenjak Hana pergi, semuanya berubah Baek, Chanyeol bahkan pergi dari sini dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri."

Baekhyun terkejut, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Entah, mungkin dia sudah tak sanggup berada disini, karena dia mengingat Hana terus." Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang penuh penyesalan. "Jongin dan Jongdae juga begitu."

"Maafin gue, semuanya gara gara gue kita jadi berpisah-pisah begini."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan merih tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya. "Jangan gitu Baek, asalkan lu udah kembali semuanya pasti tak apa."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih Lu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ayo kita ke kantin, gue harus introgasi lu yang menghilang 8 bulan ini." Katanya sambil menyipitkan matanya kesal.

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengikuti Luhan yang sudah menarik tangannya. "Oke-oke."

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Gue ada di Jepang." Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan menegakkan badannya, "Ngapain disana? Kok bisa sampe 8 bulan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tapi, janji jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ya." Luhan mengangguk. "Berobat. Paman Park membantuku."

"Papanya Chanyeol? Tapi -tapi Chanyeol-" _lelaki itu tak tahu_. Luhan terkejut.

Baekhyun meminum jus mangganya, "Ya, memang. Mereka sengaja tak memberitahunya."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Luhan. "Karena Chanyeol benci gue." Dia tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Gue gak tahu kalo dia sebegitu bencinya sama gue sampe-sampe bolos sekolah dan nunggu gue bangun."

"..."

"Jadi mereka ngejahuin gue darinya."

"..."

"Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Dia sedang _bingung_.

"Ah, maaf, aku malah jadi kepikiran sesuatu." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, ingat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya!" Serunya. "Gue punya sesuatu buat lu." Baekhyun merogoh saku roknya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. "Pacar lu namanya Sehun-kan?"

Luhan mengangguk bingung, dia tak pernah cerita pada siapapun kalo dia punya kekasih. "Kok, lu tahu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, melainkan berkata yang lain, "Kalo Sehun yang kita maksud sama, berarti ini buat lu."

"Apa?" Luhan meraih kotak berwarna merah itu dan membukanya.

"Sehun selalu nyeritain lu, tapi dia gak pernah bilang kalo Luhan yang selama ini sering dia sebutin itu lu. Dia bilangnya waktu tugasnya udah selese." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali liat gimana seorang cowok nyeritain ceweknya dengan semangat."

"..."

"Ah, ya! Gila lu! Bisa juga dapet cowok macem Sehun. Dokter, Lu! Dokter!"

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa isinya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran ketika Luhan hanya diam saja. "Gue yakin bukan yang romantis."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Habis, waktu itu gue pernah beli es krim, guenya yang beli, dianya enggak."

"Bukannya Sehun juga beli?"

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun mengrutkan dahi. "Ah, mungkin waktu itu." Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Dia bilang, _karena kamu selalu beli es krim, kamu membuatku semakin rindu dengan Luhan._ Katanya, sambil tersenyum aneh terus beli es krim rasa taro. Merinding tau waktu gue denger itu, sampe gue cuman bisa ketawa."

"..."

"Sedikit aja kegiatan yang dia laluin, pasti dia inget lu terus, lalu dia bakal cerita panjang, Luhan beginilah, begitulah." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baekhyun." Luhan memanggil nama temennya itu, membuat perempuan itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, "Bisa ceritain semuanya ke gue?"

"Bisa, asalkan kasih tau dulu apa isi kotak itu."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian memberikan kotak itu pada Baekhyun.

"Dia, ngelamar gue."


	44. Chapter 44

Luhan senang mendengarnya.

Semua cerita tentang Sehun yang sering Baekhyun bicarakan atas permintaannya.

Namun entah mengapa dia membencinya.

Dia tak menyukainya.

Dia sangat membencinya.

Karena itu seperti Baekhyun sangat mengenal Sehun yang bahkan kepadanya terkadang masih tertutup.

Baekhyun bahkan mengetahui apa yang dia tak ketahui.

"... Lucunya pacar lu tuh ya, dia sering belaga keren, dingin, angkuh, tapi dia takut sama kecoa..."

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar kafe yang mereka kunjungi.

Dia tak mau melihat Baekhyun.

Dia benci.

Dia tak menyukainya.

"Lu tau kalo Sehun suka banget sama keju?"

 _Enggak, gue gak tau._

"Sumpah, gue yang dulunya suka sama keju jadi bosen kalo makan keju gara-gara Sehun. Sedikit-sedikit kasih keju, freak banget." Baekhyun tertawa mengingat Sehun pernah menambahkan keju kedalam susu yang di buat lelaki itu.

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Waktu itu gue pernah jalan-jalan sama dia ke toko buku, ternyata dia kutu buku ya?"

"..."

"Seru banget waktu gue bicarain buku yang pernah gue baca sama dia dan nyambung! Ternyata dia lebih tau banyak buku dari pada gue. Gue pikir cuman gua orang yang paling sering baca buku dan ngehabisin waktu di antara buku-buku."

"..."

"Ahhhh, senangnya punya teman ngobrol kaya Sehun, sumpah, gue suka banget tipe cowok kaya dia, hahahhaha."

Dia sudah tak sanggup untuk mendengarnya!

* * *

Sehun terkejut ketika menemukan Luhan masih terbangun di tengah malam.

Dia melirik jam tangannya kemudian menghampiri perempuan itu yang menatap layar televisi di ruang santai dengan kosong.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja di depan sofa kemudian duduk di samping Luhan dan menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya - menyandarkan kepala perempuan itu ke dadanya - dan dia mengecupnya dalam dahi kekasihnya itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum berkata, "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Sedang nonton." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun melirik pada layar televisi kemudian menatap Luhan. "Tidurlah, sudah malam."

"Gak."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terdengar ngambek - _atau memang benar ngambek?_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

"Katakan padaku." Perintahnya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sehun dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dahi berkerut, "Katakan apa?"

"Aku takkan tahu apa salahku Luhan, kalau kamu tak mengatakannya."

"Memangnya aku menyalahkan kamu?"

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana? Aku biasa saja." Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehum dan membuat jarak yang cukup kentara dengan lelaki itu.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang lelah Lu, bisakah kita istirahat dan tak bertengkar?"

"Lagian, siapa yang mengajak bertengkar duluan!?"

Sehun memijat dahinya saat nada bicara Luhan meninggi.

Ini sudah tidak baik.

"Oke, aku salah, maaf."

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Kamu gak salah apapun."

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun lemah.

Sehun benar-benar sangat lelah. Dia ingin istirahat dengan segera setelah berjaga ICU dan kamar rawat selama 3 hari kebelakang, tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan Luhan jika sudah seperti ini.

Luhan menatap lelaki itu kemudian terbesit rasa kasihan pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat sangat buruk, dengan kantung mata serta rambut yang berantakan.

Dia pasti sangat lelah.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku maafkan." Dia merentangkan tangannya, "Peluk." Katanya manja.

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu melemparkan dirinya pada lelaki itu yang langsung memeluk erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun sambil mengecup pelipis perempuan itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu berkata, "Aku juga.".

"Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggendong Luhan di depan dadanya.

Dia baru saja akan beranjak menjauhi sofa ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Aish." Luhan sebal mendengar suara itu.

Telepon yang selalu memisahkannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bersalah, "Maaf."

Luhan turun dari gendongan lelaki itu kemudian duduk kembali ke sofa. "Angkatlah."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Dari rumah sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menatap Luhan, "Entah, nomer baru." Katanya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "Angkatlah, mungkin penting."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" Katanya.

"..."

"Tenang bi, tenang." Sehun menatap Luhan yang terkejut mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"..."

"Tenang bi! Jangan panik! Ikutin perintah saya terlebih dahulu, saya akan segera kesana." Sehun mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sambil memberikan beberapa instruksi umtuk pertolongan pertama diikuti Luhan yang bingung dengan situasi yang ada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun diam beberapa saat, berpikir apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kamu mau membantu Baekhyun?"


	45. Chapter 45

Dia tak tahu situasinya bagaimana.

Dia hanya dapat mengatakan, bahwa Baekhyun sedang terbaring di ranjang rawat dengan kedua kakinya terbalut perban.

Sehun keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun dan menatapnya yang membutuhkan penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya melihat tatapan Luhan dan mengambil duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Awalnya-" Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun dan mendengarkan lelaki itu bercerita, "Saat dia bangun, dia tak seperti ini."

"Seperti ini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Self hurting." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia sangat ceria dan seperti melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi padanya."

"Dia tak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi? Dengan Hana yang meninggal karenanya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia pura-pura." Dia menghela nafasnya. "Kamu tahu dia self hurting sebelum kejadian itu?"

"Apa?"

Luhan tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak tahu." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya dia pernah berhenti, tapi entah kenapa bisa berlanjut lagi."

"Sehun! Aku tak mengerti!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Bertanyalah padanya, itu lebih baik dari pada aku yang memberitahumu."

"..."

"Kalian bertemankan? Dia sekarang sangat membutuhkanmu Lu."

Luhan tak mengerti.

"Tolong bantu dia."

 _Kenapa dia harus menolong Baekhyun?_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur di sofa itu ketika dia terbangun karena suara berisik yang timbul di sekitarnya.

Luhan menegakkan badannya dan mengusap wajahnya sekilas sebelum menyadari bahwa ruangan itu benar-benar berantakan dan bising.

"BERHENTI! SUDAHKU BILANG BERHENTI BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dia terkejut mendengar suara Sehun yang meninggi dan membentak, dia tak pernah mendengar lelaki itu marah seperti itu.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG UNTUK MENYINGKIRKAN SEMUA BENDA TAJAM DAN MEMUNGKIN ITU TAJAM!? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!?"

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Maafkan kami!"

Para suster itu ketakutan dan tetap berusaha membantu Sehun yang masih sibuk entah sedang apa.

Luhan tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dan yang pasti itu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

"Sehun-" dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki itu yang tak menjawab panggilannya, "Sehun, ada apa?"

"Cepat buang semua benda tajam yang ada!"

"Baik!"

Luhan memundurkan dirinya untuk memberi ruang ketika seorang suster berlari dengan pecahan keramik di tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti Byun Baekhyun!"

"Dokter Oh!"

Luhan langsung mendekatkan diri pada Sehun ketika seorang suster menjerit ketakutan.

"Sehun! Ap-" Luhan berhenti melangkah tepat beberapa langkah lagi untuk berada disamping Sehun.

Sehun mencengkram besi tajam pisau yang diayunkan oleh Baekhyun untuk menusuk pahanya sendiri hingga membuat tangannya tergores panjang dan berdarah.

Baekhyun yang awalnya seperti kosong langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terkejut. "Se-Sehun-ah." Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau. "Aku ambil ya?" Katanya.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pisau itu dan Sehun mengambilnya.

"Cepat obati dan bersihkan semuanya."

"Baik!"

Para suster langsung mengobati Baekhyun dan memberikannya penenangan.

Sehun beranjak dari sana dan tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan dan panik tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Sehun-"

"Bisakah kamu membantunya?"

Luhan tidak mengerti.

Namun kepalanya hanya dapat mengangguk ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dia bisa menahannya untuk Sehun agar tak terluka lagi seperti apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

* * *

Maaf baru bisa update disini, karena ada beberapa kendala dengan ffnya

love

litteldi


	46. Chapter 46

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan, Chanyeol? Kamu ingin aku mati?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya. Dia merasa marah dan jengah entah kenapa ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?

"Aku ingin kamu mati untuk membayar apa yang kamu lakukan pada Hana!" Teriak Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun melemahkan suaranya, "kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?"

Mereka bertemu pandang.

Chanyeol menatap perempuan dihadapannya dengan penuh amarah yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, namun bukan berarti dia menyurutkan amarahnya.

Amarahnya selalu berkobar jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya cetus, "kenapa kamu seperti ini? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa kamu seperti ini Byun Baekhyun!?"

"..."

"Kenapa kamu mendorong Jae Ah sampe dia lumpuh!? Kenapa kamu bergaul dengan teman-temanmu waktu dulu!? Kenapa kamu berteman kembali denganku dan tak membenciku!? Kenapa kamu mengenal Hana!? Kenapa kamu membawa dia pada dunia kotormu!?"

"..." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannnya, enggan menatap Chanyeol yang penuh amarah dan juga kesedihan.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol sedih?

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Byun Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Bukankah aku kembali lagi? Dan semuanya seperti dulu sebelum kita ada masalah Jae Ah dan yang lainnya."

"Tapi kesalahanmu tak bisa begitu saja dilupakan."

"..."

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang membuatnya bingung.

Kenapa dirinya seperti ini?

"Kenapa kamu menyulitkan diri kamu sendiri Baek? Padahal kamu sudah tau apa yang seharusnya kamu lakukan."

* * *

"Kapan lu bakal ngeberesinnya Chan?"

Luhan melipatkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya setelah selama 10 menit dalam posisi yang sama dan Chanyeol tak bergerak selain untuk menenggak bir kalengnya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang duduk di samping sofanya.

"Kenapa lu ingin dia mati?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "tentu saja karena dia yang membuat Hana mati."

"Bukan karena lu cemburu?"

Luhan membuang muka dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Sebelum Hana ada, kalian deket dan berteman dengan baik, bahkan meskipun awalnya lu sangat deket waktu pertama kali kenal Hana, lu selalu balik lagi ke dia." Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "jadi, bukan sepenuhnya karena Hana mati, kan?"

Luhan mendengus, "lalu gimana sama lu sendiri? Apakah murni karena Hana mati?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Lu marah sama dia, karena dia ninggalin lu waktu itu, kan? Lu marah, karena lu menyukainya, tapi dia ngedorong lu buat suka sama Hana, dan setelah lu terpaksa menyukai Hana, dia ngebunuh Hana. Lu marah sama diri lu sendiri dan dia, makanya lu ingin dia mati, biar lu juga bisa mati, benerkan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan Luhan terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lu sebenernya ngerasa bersalahkan waktu dia bergaul dengan para brandalan Nana? Lu ngerasa bersalah karena telah ngejauhin diri dari dia setelah kejadian Jae Ah. Padahal lu tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi saat itu, Jae Ah ngejebak dia dan Jae Ah pura-pura lumpuh."

"..."

"Lu nyalahin diri lu sendiri dari waktu itu, terus lu ingin semuanya kembali seperti waktu dulu, tapi lu udah terlambat. Baekhyun udah kenal sama dunia kotor yang dikenalin oleh brandalan Nana dan lu gak tau harus ngapain selain diam dan ngawasin dia."

"..."

"Lu ngenalin Hana ke kita dan sering ngajak kita kumpul atau main bareng sejak itu agar Baekhyun gak ada waktu lagi untuk bergaul sama brandalan Nana. Lu jadiin Hana sebagai alat untuk ngebuat Baekhyun jauh dari brandalan Nana, benar-kan?"

"..."

"Karena lu tau, dia gak suka waktu lu ngenalin Hana ke kita, makanya lu ngejadiin Hana sebagai alat lu."

"..."

"Sebenernya," Luhan menatap Chanyeol datar, "Lu suka sama _diakan_? Baekhyun."


	47. Chapter 47

_"Apakah kamu ingin aku mati?"_

* * *

Chanyeol menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya pada bathup yang telah terisi air penuh.

Dia tak bisa menghilangkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Luhan dalam pikirannya.

 _"Lu suka sama dia, kan? Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras mendengar pertanyaan Luhan saat itu._

 _Dia? Suka sama perempuan itu?_

 _"Itu adalah hal yang tak masuk akal." Jawabnya._

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam air, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak masuk akal sama sekali."

* * *

Baekhyun sedang tidur ketika dia datang.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan menutup pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan perlahan kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Gue gak tau lu bakal datang kesini." Kata Baekhyun dengan pelan namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena sunyinya kamar rawat itu.

"Tentu saja gue bakal datang,"Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Temen gue masuk rumah sakit, masa gue cuman diem aja."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan membuka matanya. Dia gerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan yang ada di sofa tak jauh darinya, kemudian berkata, "Terimakasih."

Luhan tak membalasnya.

"Sudah malam, tidur lagi, lu harus cukup istirahat biar cepet keluar dari kamar terkutuk ini."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Masih Luhan yang sama ternyata."

"Memangnya gue pernah berubah?" Luhan tersenyum.

* * *

"Ini _visit_ terakhirkan? Kalian bisa kembali ke tempat."

"Baik dok."

Para suster langsung keluar ruangan setelah mereka mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun ketika melakukan pemeriksaan sederhana pada Baekhyun yang tengah tidur pada tengah malam itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan memutar tubuhnya ketika para suster itu telah keluar dari ruangan. Dia diam sesaat saat matanya menemukan Luhan yang tidur di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, kemudian berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu.

Dirinya tersenyum tipis ketika dia berjongkok disamping wajah kekasihnya itu. Luhan terlihat sangat lucu ketika tidur dan dia selalu suka, kapanpun itu. Dia menyukai semua ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh paras ayu kekasihnya itu, meskipun kali ini perempuan itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Kamu sudah bekerja keras, terimakasih." Bisiknya kemudian mengecup dahi kekasihnya dalam. "Aku mencintaimu."


	48. Chapter 48

Baekhyun telah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian.

Perempuan itu tersenyum cerah ketika kedua orang tuanya mengantarnya keluar rumah sakit bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak apa pulang sendiri, kenapa kalian ingin mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

Kibum menatap sendu putrinya yang masih duduk di atas ranjang, "Kenapa, memangnya salah ya jika kami ingin mengantarmu pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian turun perlahan dari ranjangnya, Enggak, hanya saja rasanya aneh. Dia tertawa kecil, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jae Ah eonnie?"

Kibum langsung memasang muka dingin kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan berkemas barang milik Baekhyun yang ada di kamar rawat itu, "Entah, eomma sudah tak peduli."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kemudian dia tahu, bahwa dia telah salah bertanya seperti itu. Dia memeluk Kibum dari belakang dengan erat, "Eomma jangan seperti ini, bagaimanapun eonnie juga anak eomma dan Papa."

"Eomma belum bisa," KIbum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Topik tentang Jae Ah selalu tak bisa diterimanya dengan baik. Dia selalu merasa marah dan dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, semuanya terasa campur aduk dan membingungkan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika bertemu anak tertuanya itu dirumah. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tolong jangan bahas ini lagi oke? Kita pulang saja sekarang ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjauh dari Kibum.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka dan Jinki berdiri disana dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Ayo kita pulang!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Papanya dan mengangguk, "Ayo!"

* * *

Jae Ah meremas map itu kemudian melemparnya ke lantai dengan keras. Dirinya sangat marah setelah melihat apa yang ada didalam berkas itu.

Sial! Sial! Byun Baekhyun sialan! rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemelutuk karena amarah.

"Kalian tak bisa menghapus aku begitu saja dari keluarga ini." Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Tak bisa sama sekali."

Setelah apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dia tak bisa diam saja.

"Anak itu harus mati."

Ya. Byun Baekhyun sudah seharusnya mati dari dulu.

Jae Ah berlari menuju ponselnya berada kemudian menekan beberapa nomer yang cukup di hafalnya dengan cepat.

Tak butuk waktu lama ketika nada sambung teleponnya berganti dengan sebuah suara.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."


	49. Chapter 49

Jinki menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipis sore hari itu di ruang kerjanya.

Dia harus mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi.

"Saya tahu apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada anak saya." Katanya, lalu dia mengambil gelas kopi yang telah dibuatkan oleh sekertarisnya dan meminumnya. Matanya melirik Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Memenjarakan saya?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Jinki datar.

Dia menurunkan gelasnya dan meletakkannya kembaki ke atas meja di depannya, "Kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan, Chanyeol? Meskipun kamu anak teman saya, saya tidak akan segan-segan memenjarakanmu." Kata Jinki. "Saya tahu kamu kecewa pada anak saya, tapi saya kira, tidak seharusnya kamu melakukan hal seperti ini."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Bukankah apa yang saya lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kalian lakukan? Bedanya saya tidak melakukannya dalam waktu yang lama." Jinki mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti, "Kalian mengabaikan dia karena Jae Ah bukan?"

"..."

"Kalian merasa Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan, padahal kalian merasa sudah adil pada mereka. Kalian tidak menyangka dia merasa iri pada Jae Ah dan berniat membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, Jae Ah tidak mati, namun lumpuh permanen. Jadi kalian memfokuskan diri kalian pada Jae Ah sebagai rasa bersalah. Ya meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak lumpuh permanen."

"..."

"Kalian mendorongnya menjauh dan mengabaikannya seolah-olah dia bukan bagian dari kaliankan? Tapi, kalian tau? Lebih baik sakit secara fisik dari pada psikologi."

"..."

"Saya memberikan sakit fisik, jadi dia akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi apa yang kalian berikan padanya? Sakit psikologi. Kalian mendorongnya, menimpa semua kesalahan padanya, namun kalian juga menahannya. Menurut anda, apa yang akan terjadi pada psikologinya ketika kalian melakukan itu?"

"..."

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri sekarang."

"..."

Jinki menghela nafasnya.

"Psikologinya sudah hancur, jadi, bukan masalah, bukan, ketika saya menghancurkan fisiknya?"

* * *

Apa yang telah dia katakan tadi?

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya keras.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Pintar sekali kau Park!

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian pergi dari rumah itu.

"Sangat pintar."


	50. Chapter 50

Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat ketika melihat perempuan itu telah masuk kembali ke universitas.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras ketika Kyungsoo terus memanggil namanya sementara perempuan itu menangis.

"Akhirnya lu balik!"

"Eum! Gue balik Kyung!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengjram bahu Baekhyun, "lu bener bener udah baikkan? Lu udah kuat kuliah lagi?"

"Yeap! Liat aja sendiri!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian meluruhkan senyumannya ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf," katanya pelan. "Maaf, gue gak bisa nahan mereka."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Gue baik-baik aja Kyung, tenang aja."

"Baik apanya!?" Bentak Kyungsoo. Dia menghapus air matanya yang jatuh dengan kasar. "Mulai sekarang! Lu jangan jauh-jauh dari gue, ngerti!?"

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya yang akan melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya. "Lagi gue hukum." Jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "please, jangan pisah cuman gara-gara gue Kyung, lagian Jongin yang ngenalin kita berdua bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ya, gak akan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar, "kalau gitu, ayo kita masuk!"

* * *

Jongdae menatap kedua temannya - Kai dan Chanyeol - yamg tengah menenggak bir mereka masing-masing di siang hari.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oke, jadi kalian ini kenapa?"

"Gue lagi di hukum sama Kyungsoo." Jongdae mengerutkan dahi kemudian tak acuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai selanjutnya.

"Kalo lu Park?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jongdae dengan payah.

"Gak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya malas.

Jongdae berdecak, "oke, terserah kalian kalo gitu." katanya sebal. Dia meraih minumannya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja dari tadi, tak peduli dengan Jongin yang terus bercerita.

"Jongin, diamlah." kata Chanyeol pelan yang langsung membuat Jongin diam dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan lu balik lagi ke Swizerland?" Tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, "Secepatnya."

"Terus, gimana dengan Baekhyun, balas dendam lu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Gue mau tidur, kalo kalian mau balik, bangunin gue." dia memberingkan kepalanya diatas meja restoran yang mereka kunjungi.

Dia butuh tidur, sebentar saja.

* * *

"Semuanya akan berakhir sekarang Byun."

Jae Ah tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Semuanya akan berakhir hari ini.


	51. Chapter 51

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia langsung berlari dengan tiba-tiba dari restoran itu dan mendekap dan melindungi tubuh serta kepala perempuan itu dengan erat.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukan itu, yang dirinya ketahui dan ia sadari apa yang dilakukannya adalah saat dia mengatakan itu.

BRAK!

Beberapa orang menjerit melihat tabrakan itu dan Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari sana terdiam kaku melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Tubuh mereka terpental jauh dan suara ban yang bergesekkan dengan jalan terdengar nyaring.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

"BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang di dekap entah oleh siapa dan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol mendekap perempuan itu dengan erat.

"Ahh... enggak... enggak... bangun! Bangun Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol berulang kali, berharap kedua mata lelaki itu yang terpejam terbuka dan menatapnya. "Enggak! Park Chanyeol, bangun! Chanyeol!"

Ah, sejujurnya Chanyeol sendiri bingung.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu semua?

Kenapa dia mengatakan itu?

Setelah dia bertemu dengan Jinki dia selalu memikirkan perkataannya sendiri.

Kenapa dan kenapa?

Karena dia marah.

Karena dia benci.

Karena dia muak.

Baekhyun selalu setengah-setengah padanya.

Perempuan itu selalu tidak serius dan membuatnya seperti mainan.

Dia bukan mainan!

Jangan mendorongnya dengan perlahan dan mengikatnya seenaknya! Dia juga butuh kepastian yang tegas agar dirinya bangkit.

Dia memang pengecut. Menghindar saat itu namun kembali lagi ketika semuanya telah berubahm

Dia memang selalu pilih yang aman dan tak beresiko.

Namun ketika itu, dia sungguh sungguh meskipun dia telah mengetahui segalanya.

 _"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataammu!?"_

 _"Chanyeol, aku mohon."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu dan kamu juga mencintaiku, apa susahnya Baek?"_

 _"Kamu harus bersama Hana apapun yang terjadi, aku tak peduli."_

 _"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"_

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Terserah! Aku tak peduli! Jangan pernah menyesal dengan perkataanmu sendiri!"_

 _"Tidak akan." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol."_

Tapi, meskipun dia melakukan itu.

Semua itu hanya alasan.

Meskipun dia menyakiti Baekhyun, dia sungguh tak ingin melakukan itu.

Dia membuat orang-orang yang dipanggilnya waktu itu untuk menikmati tubuh Baekhyun pergi dan menggantikannya dengan para pelacur sebagai imbalan, dan hanya dia yang memakai tubuh Baekhyun dengan sepuasnya meskipun dia terus menangis ketika melakukannya.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak sadar ketika dia melakukannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia sungguh tak ingin melakukan itu.

Namun kenangan buruk tentang Hana membuat harga dirinya dan amarahnya memuncak.

Semuanya selalu sama.

Dipacu oleh hal yang sama.

Dan Baekhyun memang selalu menjadi pemacu apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Meskipun dia harus kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

Chanyeol tak masalah.

Dia bahagia ketika dirinya sempat memeluk erat tubuh itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan dia sangat bahagia ketika dia sempat untuk mengatakan itu lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh, aku mencintaimu."


	52. Chapter 52

Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya.

Dia ingat ketika itu dirinya dan Kyungsoo pergi jalan-jalan mencari tempat untuk makan.

Mereka sedang menunggu lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau sehingga mereka dapat menyebrang dan mengorbol tentang kuliah dan hal yang lainnya.

"Ah, lampunya sudah berubah."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol.

Saat itu Baekhyun tak melihat ke depan sehingga bertabrakan.

"Ah, maaf." Dia membungkuk sekilas dan orang yang ditabraknya itu hanya tak acuh, kemudian mereka kembali berjalan.

"Mana, mana? Gue ingin liat." Kata Kyungsoo dengan antusias ketika mereka telah sampai disisi jalan yang lain.

"Tenang-tenang." Baekhyun memindahkan tas tangannya kedepan, "Gue ngegantungnya disini." Katanya sambil melihat resleting tasnya.

Tapi apa yang seharusnyaa ada disana tak ada.

"Gak ada! Kyungsoo! Bagaimana ini!?"

Baekhyun langsung panik dan melihat kesikatrnya berharap menemukan benda itu. Dia melihat ke arah tempat penyebrang dan menyipirkan matanya untuk mencari benda itu.

"Ada!"

"Eh! Dimana!?" Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun namun, perempuan itu tak ada di tempat. Dia langsung mencarinya dan terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan di tempat penyebrangan. "Baekhyun! Cepat kembali kesini! Lampunya sudah berkedip!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Itu ada disana Kyung! Lu tunggu disitu!"

Baekhyun menundukkan badannya ketika dia sampai di tempat gantungannya jatuh dan mengambil gantungannya. "Syukurlah." Katanya. Dia menggenggam itu di depan dadannya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan saat itu dia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba di dekap dengan erat.

Dan dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu."

"Chanyeol." Cicitnya.

Dan semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Dia terkejut, tubuhnya melayang, kemudian terhempas dengan keras. Dia dapat merasakan gesekan antara kulitnya dan aspal jalan. Namun semuanya baik-baik saja selain hal itu.

Dia tak merasakan sakit yang sangat parah. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika tubuhnya berguling beberapa kali hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Dia masih merasakan dekapan itu.

Sangat erat dan hangat.

Dengan takut dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol?" Cicitinya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kepalanya sangat pusing tak beraturan.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol perlahan menutup matanya ketika kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit.

"Enggak, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol!"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Ahh... enggak... enggak... bangun! Bangun Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol berulang kali, berharap kedua mata lelaki itu yang terpejam terbuka dan menatapnya. "Enggak! Park Chanyeol, bangun! Chanyeol!"


	53. Chapter 53

Jongdae dan Jongin ingat ketika itu Chanyeol hanya diam menatap keluar restoran. Lalu tiba-tiba lelaki itu berlari keluar dan mereka hanya bisa terdiam beberapa detik kemudian berlari menyusulnya setelah menyimpan beberapa lembar uang yang mungkin cukup untuk membayar apa yang mereka pesan.

Jongin ingat dia berhenti melangkah ketika dia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan semuanya seperti perkiraannya.

"Bodoh." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu Jongdae langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol sedangkan dia hanya bisa terdiam kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Sangat bodoh."

Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya ingin menunggu.

Kyungsoo berlutut dihadapannya berusaha membujuk perempuan itu untuk melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan.

"Ada Jongin dan Jongdae, Baek. Ayo kita periksa sebentar."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Oh Sehun berlari menghampiri mereka dengan nafas satu-satu disusul oleh Luhan yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dia menatap semuanya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Pergi periksa sekarang Byun, aku tidak mau tahu." Katanya.

"Diamlah Oh, aku tak mau mendengarkan kata-katamu." Baekhyun meliriknya sinis.

"Aku bilang, pergi!" Sehun menegaskan suaranya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun dengan memegang lengan perempuan itu dan berbisik pelan pada Sehun ketika melewati lelaki itu, "thanks."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dia menatap Luhan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dengan dagunya dia menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi." Kata Luhan.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongin dan Jongdae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Katanya dengan tegas membuat Jongin dan Jongdae menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada luka yang parah, namun jika kamu merasakan sesuatu, tolong segera ke rumah sakit." Kata dokter jaga yang ada di UGD.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi."

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu. Seharusnya tak lama lagi mereka ada disini."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pulanglah, biar kami yang menunggu Chanyeol, kamu harus beristirahat walaupun sebentar."

"Aku ingin disini Kyung."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimanapun juga lu adalah korban."

"Benar kata Kyungsoo, serahkan Chanyeol pada kami." Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lu tau? Sehun gakkan suka ngedenger kalo lu gini lagi. Jangan jadi keras kepala Baek." Lanjut Luhan. "Lu tau sendiri siapa yang bakalan susah kalo sifat lu itu gak hilang. Chanyeol gakkan apa-apa, ada Sehun, dia pasti bakal nyelamatin tu anak dan Jongin, Jongdae, Kyungsoo sama gue bakal nunggin dia."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "terserah kalian." Katanya pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun di jemput tak lama kemudian, setelah memastikan bahwa perempuan itu benar-benar pulang, mereka kembali menuju tempat awal.

"Dia sudah pulang." Lapor Luhan ketika dirinya sudah ada di samping Sehun.

"Terimakasih." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Jongin, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, seperti yang gue jelasin, jangan sampai dia tau apapun, mengerti?"

Jongin dan Jongdae mengangguk, "lalu kapan dia di pindahkannya?"

"Keluarga Park sedang mengurus semuanya, jadi paling cepat satu minggu lagi."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka, "tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya ini?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Chanyeol akan kembali ke Switzerland apapun yang terjadi satu minggu lagi dari sekarang."


	54. Chapter 54

5 Tahun Kemudian

Semua yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengingat apa yang pernah dia lalui saat dulu. Semuanya dengan mudah dia lupakan layaknya hal itu tak pernah terjadi sama sekali dalam hidupnya.

Dia terus hidup melangkah maju dan meninggalkan segalanya. Dia akan selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan semua orang pasti mengerti, jika tidak, mereka harus mengerti secara terpaksa.

Orang tuanya pernah protes dengan caranya berpikir. Namun mereka berhenti karena tahu bahwa dia takkan berubah sedikitpun.

Inilah yang terbentuk atas apa yang terjadi selama ini, jadi terima saja apa yang ada.

"Aku tak apa, kalian harus menjenguk Jae Ah, dia lebih membutuhkan kalian." Katanya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, dia melirik Jinki yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Takkan berhasil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika ada masalah apapun beri tahu kami,ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lima tahun telah berlalu dan semuanya masih tetap sama.

Kibum mengerti semuanya takkan berubah begitu saja. Baekhyun mungkin masih terkejut dengan sikap yang mereka berikan padanya, tapi, apakah harus selama ini?

Dia ingin Baekhyun bermanja padanya seperti dulu.

Dia ingin senyum itu, bukan sebuah senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan. Dia ingin mengingat senyuman itu lagi.

Kibum bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk mengingat semua hal yang berhubungan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia telah melupakannya begitu saja.

Bagaimana anak kandungnya itu tersenyum?

Bagaimana anak itu bercerita padanya dengan menggebu-geebu?

Bagaimana anak itu menangis dan merengek padanya?

Bagaimana anak itu tumbuh?

Namun, Baekhyun tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengingat itu lagi. Anaknya itu membangun tembok yang tinggi dan tebal agar dirinya tak bisa disentuh.

Sangat keras kepala.

Namun Kibum tak bisa merubahnya.

"Ada yang kamu ingin sampaikan pada Jae Ah?" Tanya Jinki.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Jinki mengangguk, "Hati-hati di Jepang, Papa akan berusaha mengunjungimu sebulan sekali."

"Mommy juga." Kata Kibum menambahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "tidak usah, aku tak masalah, kalian bekerja saja dan urusin Jae Ah, jika ada apa-apa aku akan menghubungi kalian."

Kembali lagi ketempatnya berada setelah 6 bulan hal itu terjadi.

Melarikan diri lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di apartemennya di Jepang malam itu. Dia membuka pintunya dan menarik kopernya masuk kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Aku pulang." Katanya.

Dia menekan saklar lampu kemudian ruangan gelap itu berubah menjadi terang. Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahnya kemudian menarik kopernya menuju kamarnya.

Pada akhirnya dia selalu lari dari semuanya.

Dan mengabaikannya lagi seakan semua itu tak terjadi.

"Aku pulang." Katanya ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika lelaki itu memutar kursi kerja yang di dudukinya dan menatapnya. "Aku pulang, Junho-ya." Ucapnya lagi.

Junho tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun berlari dan masuk kedalam pelukannya, "Selamat datang, Baekhyunku."


	55. Chapter 55 : Epilog

2 Tahun Sebelumnya.

Dia berdiri disana.

Seorang diri dengan orang asing yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Dia tahu, semuanya akan berubah sejak saat itu.

"Semuanya telah berakhir."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tersenyum lebar.

Disebrang sana, orang itu tersenyum tipis ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Dia menggerakkan kakinya maju dan orang itu bergerak kearahnya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

"Ditolak."

"Ehhhhh!?" Dia menggebrak meja restoran tempatnya bertemu dengan editornya. "Tapi kenapa!? Bukankah kamu sudah setuju sama plotnya!?"

Park Seung Woon meletakkan naskah yang beberapa hari lalu diserahkan oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Byun Baekhyun, bukankah ini terlalu loncat-loncat dan membingungkan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi namun kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya, "loncat-loncat? Membingungkan?"

"Liat dibagian ini," Seung Woon membuka lembaran naskah itu dan menunjukkan sebuah bagian pada Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku, sebenernya kejadian ketika Jae Ah lumpuh itu, ketika 'Baekhyun' umur berapa? Lalu, sebenernya orang tuanya telah mengacuhkannya dari umur berapa? Kemudian Chanyeol, dia sebenernya teman sejak kecil, sd, atau smp? Jondae, Kai, Luhan, itu temen smp atau sma? Brandalan Nana? Matinya Hana! Masih banyak yang harus kamu jelasin lagi disini! Terus, kenapa tiba-tiba ada karakter baru!?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membetulkan, "iya, ya, masih banyak."

"Kamu sendiri sudah tau, kenapa kamu tidak jelasin!?"

Baekhyun cengengesan ketika Seung Woon membentaknya.

"Maaf, maaf, kamu tau sendiri aku kalau menulis bagaimana." Katanya.

Seung Woon menghela nafas, "Rubah yang aku tandai, dan tambah juga babnya." Dia mendorong naskah itu ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Oke!"

"Manfaatkan waktumu! Jangan sampe lewat deadline lagi, mengerti!?"

"Siap bos!"

Seung Woon mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya, kemudian meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke atad meja. "Plotmu sudah bagus, aku tidak masalah, namun kebiasaanmu menggunakan teka teki yang memberatkan harus dihilangkan Byun, ini novel romance, bukan misteri."

Baekhyun memasukkan naskahnya kedalam tasnya, "Eyyy, justru itu yang jadi ciri khasku. Cerita romance yang penuh perjuangan otak pembaca." Baekhyun tertawa.

Seung Woon menggelengkan kepala, "Akhir ceritanya," Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar Seung Woon berkata itu dan meminum minumannya, "Kenapa kamu buat mereka tidak bersama?"

"Heum?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Entah, aku hanya kepikiran saja."

"Dasar, aku kira kamu bakal jawab karena cinta itu tidak berarti harus selalu bersama." Seung Woon tertawa. "Kalau begitu meeting kita segitu saja sekarang, akan kuhubungi lagi untuk perkembangannya. Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktumu yang padat."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya, "Bukan masalah, kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting, nyanyi dan sebagainya, makanya aku bisa bertemu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi kembali ke kantor sekarang." Seung Woon akan bangkit dari kursinya ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Hampir saja lupa, "Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannyabpada Seung Woon. "Datang ya!"

"Apa ini?" Seung Woon tersenyum lebar dan membuka undangan itu. Matanya melebar karena apa yang di lihatnya kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Eyyy, jadi kalian memutuskan untuk bersama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Baekhyun."

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dia sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya Seung Woon! Jangan lupa untuk dateng ya!" Baekhyun meraih tasnya kemudian berlari kecil menuju orang yang sudah di tunggunya dari tadi.

* * *

 _MR. AND MRS. PARK_

 _AND_

 _MR. AND MRS. BYUN_

 _INVITE YOU TO WEDDING DAY_

 _THEIR CHILDREN_

 _PARK CHANYEOL_

 _AND_

 _BYUN BAEKHYUN_

 _Save the Date_

 _14 th June 2018_

 _Kindly_ _RSVP_

* * *

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol dan mendekapnya dengan erat sambil tertawa lebar.

"Heum?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun kemudian mengusap kepala calon istrinya itu yang manja. "Ayo kita pulang." Katanya.

"Ayo!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

My Note:

pasti ada yang protes kenapa endingnya kayak gini? atau kalian kecewa dan sebagainya, gue tau, cerita gue itu aneh, bikin kalian susah mikir, belibet, dan sebagainya, like, "apa sih yg gue lakuin? ngapain gue baca ff ini kalo endingnya kaya gini? buang buang waktu.", jujur, gue sering mikir gitu setiap gue nulis cerita ini dan membaca cerita yang seperti ini, kaya orang bego, sumpah ini mah pengalaman gue sendiri yah, gue suka tuh sama alur yang kaya gini, nunggu-nunggu kelanjutannya kaya orang bego, terus endingnya kaya gini, semuanya hanya sebuah cerita ataupun mimpi. tapi kalian harus tahu, gak ada seorangpun yang ingin mengakhiri sebuah cerita dengan kesedihan dan sebagainya. bagi gue, kesedihan hanya cukup untuk perjalanan pada awalnya, gak harus sampai akhir, meskipun hanya ada sebuah kebahagian yang sementara pada akhirnya, itupun cukup.

gue gak bisa mengakhiri karakter yang gue bikin dengan seperti itu.

menyedihkan dan idiot.

dari awal, gue buat ini, gue memang ingin berakhir seperti ini.

gue senang dan bahagia dengan apa yang gue tulis pada akhirnya.

thanks, buat semuanya yang sudah baca, ngikutin ff ini dari awal, yg follow, favorite, sama review ff ini, terimakasih banyak.

sorry kalo gue ngecewain kalian, but i'm really happy with the ending.

Sincerly,

Litteldi


End file.
